To The Shore
by CMW2
Summary: Auggie,Annie,and Wilcox are heading up to the Jersey Shore for an undercover bit and while on the job as a married couple,A/A come to realize just how much they mean to each other;Rated for language and sex;27th in my 2010 SSS Project. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_**Of course**_**, I'm going to start a **_**Covert Affairs**_** WIP. I mean, don't you guys know me? When I get into a new show or movie, WIPs are born. Just look at my earlier stories. Okay, this story exists due to a line that came to me in a dream. Seriously. You'll know what it is when you read it. A Squared's going undercover with a side of Wilcox…no, not like that! I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

**IMPORTANT: I've never seen **_**Jersey Shore**_** but I've heard all the jokes (and I go to school with some wannabes) so I know what stereotypes to use. That being said, what little hatred I have is equal opportunity. The only group of humans that I am racist towards are stupid humans and stupidity is the only thing that blurs color lines...well, other than art, music, good food, and great sex. My point is if you're going to flame, flame the story, not the writer. I probably don't even have to worry about that with you guys though…**

**This story is a CMW2 story so there will be sex, there will drama, there will be sex, there will be dark somewhat crude humor, there will be sex, there will be sweet shipper moments and as always and most importantly, there will be sex…hot, sweaty, A/A sex but not immediately. So, strap in, enjoy the ride, and let's hope that our heroes don't end up fist pumped to death.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Annie Walker sat down in the conference room and started wringing her hands nervously. It was bad enough when Joan called but when _**Arthur **_Campbell called her phone, demanding that she come in _**immediately**_ at 5AM, it made her want to throw up. Or start looking at the newspaper classifieds. What was going on and more importantly, what did she do wrong?

The door opened and her eyes nearly fell out of her head as Auggie Anderson came in. It wasn't like she wasn't happy to see him but he got called in, too? What did they do now?

"Annie?" he asked gently, trying to pinpoint her location.

"Hi, Auggie." she replied as she put her hand on her usual place on his arm.

"Hi. What did we do now?"

It really was a legitimate question. The Morgue had been the first of many misadventures involving them and they were now known as the "Lucy and Ethel" of the DPD. Their antics always led to the case/crisis being solved but Arthur may not be as understanding as Joan was…

"I was hoping _**you**_ knew. Were you here already?"

Unlike her, he was dressed in work attire. He had on a pair of black dress pants, dress shoes and a grey button down. Unthinkingly, she noted how nice his body was through the clothes but she shook it off. Now was not the time to be entertaining such thoughts, what with possible unemployment on the table. God, she wished she looked a little better right now…

Annie had on a pair of red flannel pajama pants, a white tank top, and her grey hoodie. Her hair was loose and barely contained by the headband she had hurriedly put on. Her "kitten heels" had been forgone in favor of her grey Birkenstocks and she knew that she looked completely unprofessional. But, Mr. Campbell had said immediately. When Arthur Campbell said immediately, he meant it!

"Yeah, I was sorting out some reports and it turned into an all nighter. Are you in your pajamas?" he chuckled with a light tug at her flannel.

She smiled and shrugged, guiding him to the chair next to her before crossing to the coffee pot.

"Mr. Campbell said immediately and I put deodorant on. Coffee?"

"Always."

The next person to enter the room was Jai Wilcox. He had on a suit as always and he sat down on the other side of the table without a greeting to either one of them. That was fine by her. Annie didn't trust him at all. She would work with him and even flirt a little but nothing substantial. Plus, Auggie didn't like him, which was a huge red flag. Her best friend could find common ground with anyone and he wasn't one for unnecessary enmity. If Auggie didn't like or at least respect someone, then there was something wrong with them and that made Annie's walls go up even higher.

"Do you know what we're here for?" Auggie asked him with the frosted edge he provoked.

"No.", he replied just as civilly. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Annie brought Auggie his coffee (a splash of half and half and 6 packs of sugar) and sat down with her own, meeting Wilcox's significant look with one of her own.

_Get it yourself. I don't like you. I like Auggie so I made him coffee. Screw you._

He did so and Annie glanced at the clock before rolling her eyes. 5:35. She should've known. After all, immediately didn't apply to the powers that be…

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her iPod and put one bud in Auggie's ear and the other in hers before turning on her Mingus playlist. He squeezed her hand in thanks and she unconsciously matched her breathing to his as minutes ticked by. Auggie was comforting and her port in the storm of the CIA.

By the looks on both Campbells and a new woman's faces when they finally came in, Annie knew that she'd need him more than ever. She shut off the iPod and Auggie handed her ear bud back before straightening in his seat.

"Good morning." Mr. Campbell greeted. "I've called the three of you in because you are the best that the DPD has to offer in terms of experience, technical skills, and field work. We have a problem."

Joan passed them files and Annie immediately began to read. It was a case file and dossier involving one Carmine Angelnetti. He was a party boy turned informant on the Jersey Shore. The people he informed on were mobsters with bases in New York City and Boston. They got into everything from stealing cars to human trafficking. How did Carmine know all this? His big brother, Anthony. Carmine was the baby of the family and the one deemed to be "stupid but sweetly loyal". Everyone told him stuff because they figured that he'd never flip on them.

Carmine was different because he had a conscience and a sense of decency. His tip had helped rescue the daughter of a diplomat from Prague from the stripper poles and the CIA and FBI had taken him in for his Intel. Now, he was back on the Shore and people were looking for him.

"So, basically, you guys want me, Jai, and Auggie to make sure that this guy doesn't get dead and take down a big part of the Eastern Seaboard's organized crime at the same time?"

"Got it in one, Annie." Joan praised in her coolly affectionate way.

Later on, Auggie would tell her that the next "Annie-ism" that she came up with had everyone in the tech department on the floor laughing but her sleepy brain made the words come out before she could think.

"But, Auggie's too smart to be a Guido! I mean, he's definitely cute enough but once he opens his mouth, we're screwed!" she protested.

The new woman cracked up laughing and Auggie bit his lower lip, trying not to join her. The slight smirks on Joan and Arthur's faces betrayed their own amusement and Wilcox glared at her.

"I can tell we're going to get along just fine, Ms. Walker. Mr. Wilcox here will take on the role as the _**Guido**_ and Auggie will be your husband. You are a former Guidette who left the Shore and met Auggie, leaving Jai in the dust. I'm Madeline Smith from the FBI, by the way."

She shook the petite African American woman's hand and could feel Auggie's sightless gaze on her. She turned and saw him shaking with silent laughter.

"Shut up. You _**are**_." she insisted.

"So, you're saying that Wilcox isn't?" he questioned sweetly.

"Yes...uh, _**no!**_ Well, I'm not saying he's stupid or anything like that but you and I both know that they'd nail you as a cop immediately. Have you even _**heard **_an episode of _**Jersey Shore**_?"

"Actually, I have. I listen to it when I need to feel better about myself. That and the Springer show." he replied bluntly.

She swatted him on the arm and he growled playfully, "Hit me harder baby, I _**like**_ it.", making her laugh before Joan brought them back to the matter at hand.

As they listened to her lay out their plan, Annie failed to notice the calculating look on Arthur's face nor the annoyed one on Jai's.

_**/**_

This presented a problem. Not the fact that he was going undercover (he missed it) but that Walker and Anderson were very,_** very**_ close, closer than his assignment needed them to be. Of all the people in the building, she had latched onto Auggie and let him through her walls. He wasn't all the way in the fortress so to speak but he was in the courtyard while Jai was still at the drawbridge.

"Tell me about Walker and Anderson." Arthur prompted as he paced slowly by the window.

"Professionally or personally?"

"Both."

"Professionally, they are very competent. Their methods are unorthodox at times but at the end of the day, they get it done."

As much as the words left a bad taste in his mouth, Jai had to give them their props. In all his years of watching and being in the CIA, he had never seen such a cohesive pair of operatives in such a short period of time. What took years for most, they had pulled off in just 6 months.

"And personally?"

Jai thought about how comfortable they had been in the conference room and sighed quietly. Although Annie Walker had just been an assignment at first, Jai found himself entertaining thoughts of her in more than a friendly way.

"Very close. People in the DPD call them Lucy and Ethel and he's met her family. He usually joins them for dinner twice a month and her nieces know him as Uncle Auggie. They share the same taste in music and they take care of each other, bring each other coffee and food and he has been instructing her in hand to hand combat 4 times a week."

He had even observed them sharing the same sucker. She had popped it out of her mouth and he took into his with no hesitation as they stood at a team briefing.

"Are they sleeping together?"

That was the million dollar question. Jai was relatively sure that they weren't but it seemed to be only a matter of time…

"No, sir. Not yet. Should…should I take steps to prevent that?"

"No. If anything, you should draw them closer together. Perhaps the presence of another man will be just the push Mercer needs to surface…"

Jai was disappointed with the new orders but he would do his job.

The job outweighed any personal feelings and desires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your positive responses. I'm glad that you guys like my CA fics so much and that I'm not the only person who dies of laughter at Jersey Shore jokes. I don't know jack about the Jersey Shore area itself so things may be wrong. Also, Wilcox…he's not going to be an outright bad guy in this fic but he will be written as what he truly is: an interloper, an invader, and unable to withstand the power of A Squared awesomeness. **

**Speaking of them, this chapter is all about them with the case file on the side. This A/A interaction is also from the aforementioned dream (REM cycles rule!) and I hope that it's as good as it sounded in my head.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Come on, Annie! I got to make the wire fits!" he called for the tenth time.

"Forget it, Auggie! I'm not coming out there looking like this!"

"Why? I'm the only one in here on threat of death! What's the problem?"

"I look like a whore!"

Auggie rolled his eyes and leaned against the bathroom stall wall. The bathroom had become their Base of Operations. Every time one of them got a wild idea or was about to break down, they withdrew to it. Everyone knew that, even Arthur but nobody bothered to stop them and no one dared to eavesdrop…well, not anymore. Bea had tried once and he had "accidentally" winged a large toilet paper water wad (not spit wad) over the wall and onto her head. Annie said that it had taken over an hour to get it all off and that she still shed every once in a while.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from flirting with him. And now Annie was being silly and unnecessarily insecure once again. He needed to do his job and she needed to put the wire on her last outfit so he could do said job. But, she wasn't coming out because apparently, she looked like a whore. _**Looked**_ like a whore… the solution hit him and he smirked.

"Do you _**sound**_ like a whore?"

"Huh?"

"Do you _**sound**_ like a whore?" he repeated just as seriously.

"…_**no**_…Auggie, did you inhale too much rubber cement again?" she asked hesitantly.

He chuckled and continued, "Do you _**smell**_ like a whore?"

A pause and then a light giggle. She was starting to get it…

"No. I smell like me."

"Now, I'm not going to ask if you _**feel**_ or _**taste**_ like a whore because even though I like it rough…"

"_**Auggie!**_" she scolded before succumbing to infectious laughter.

"…I don't like it rough like that. You're not a whore. You're Annie Walker: CIA operative, Best Aunt Ever, and my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Now, quit being dumb and strut out here, Snooki. You know I won't judge you…well, not much."

She sighed and opened the stall, letting the scent of Jo Malone Grapefruit surge comfortingly in his nostrils like an old friend. The wedges she had on sounded even sexier than her kitten heels and he shivered a little as she brushed against him. Whether she looked like a whore or not, her skin was sleek and smooth like silk…

"Okay, I feel your back and not much cloth."

"With this top, the wire's got to go in the built in bra thingie."

"You're not wearing a bra?" he asked with pleased masculine interest.

"Auggie, it's one of those drapey halter tops that show the whole back. _**No**_, I am _**not**_ wearing a bra, Horny Man.", she replied with amused disgust.

"That sounds like the title of a horrifying superhero themed porno."

Annie laughed uproariously and he could feel the curves of her breasts move as he placed the wire, along with its waterproof seal.

"Come on, can't you imagine it? Next on HBO, a True Blood marathon and then at 2:35, a special showing of The Adventures of Horny Man: Saving the World One _**O **_at a Time!", he expounded in his best cheesy announcer's voice.

"_**Oh, my god**_…" Annie wheezed before hugging him tightly. "You are so crazy…"

The skirt (or scrap) only brushed the tops of her thighs and it smelled like denim, he wasn't sure. It felt pretty damn good on her, though. Hell, a burlap sack would feel good on this woman…

"Comes with the territory." Auggie replied wryly.

Unable to resist, he returned a hand to her back, stroking over the vertebrae and the taut flesh. She shivered but didn't tell him to stop it. In fact, she leaned into the touch. She tipped her face up and he could feel her warm, sweet breath on his face. Auggie felt a shiver of his own go down his spine and he made to close the gap between them. She moved to meet him, their lips a mere centimeter apart…

The door burst open and Conrad Sheehan III came in with _**impeccable **_timing! She huffed quietly with irritation and stepped away from him enough to look chaste.

"Hey guys, Arthur's looking for…was I interrupting something?"

_If you had come in a second later then yeah you would've, jackass! Note to self: find Conrad's baby pictures and "accidentally" send them in a mass email…_

"No. No, you weren't.", Annie replied with more than a little disappointment. "Auggie, can I have your jacket? My real clothes are still in the tech area and I…"

"..Don't want to give every other horny bastard in the building a show." he finished as he shrugged out of his jacket.

She stepped forward and as she accepted it she whispered, "Soon.", before strutting her fine self out. It was a bittersweet comfort…

"Dude, I am **so** freakin' sorry." Conrad apologized hissingly, picking up just what exactly he had interrupted.

"Damn right you are." he replied through gritted teeth. "You need better timing."

" I swear I'll make it up to you, man.", Conrad promised as Auggie used his laser guide to exit the room.

He better if he wanted to live. His body still howled for her but Auggie breathed deeply to calm it down as usual.

Soon, he promised it and his heart. **_Soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, my muse really, really likes this fic. I guess my dream was like a shot of Monster to it. I apologize for the brutal tease from last chapter but it was necessary. The way Conrad redeems himself will be a big part when it comes to Wilcox. Keep reading. It'll make more sense later. **

**Going off of her actions from earlier, I'm going to bring Annie home and have her do something that every A-Squared shipper wants her to do...other than Auggie, of course. The actual case/romance part of the story will start after this.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

What happened in the bathroom had broken through what little resolve she had left to deny her feelings for her best friend. Maybe it was the stress of the upcoming op. Maybe it was because she was "moving on" like Danielle had been urging (nagging) her too.

Hell, maybe it was the full moon. It was out tonight and gorgeous as always…

Whatever the reason, Annie found herself falling for Auggie and it was only a matter of time before she decided to let herself love again. She had gotten burned bad last time but Auggie wouldn't leave, not on his own volition. She knew that in her bones. Unlike her time with Ben, it didn't feel like a romance novel that would never end but it felt deeper, solid, and permanent. Sure, they had their moments (god, she was going to _**kill**_ Conrad) but their relationship was like a large, well rooted tree instead of a whirlwind.

She liked that. A lot. However, if she wanted things to go further, then she had to do something, something hard and permanent and honestly quite scary.

Feeling Danielle's curious gaze through the sliding doors, she dragged a garbage can into the middle of the yard and went to the cloth bag that she had filled with all her memories of Sri Lanka…and Ben. With a sigh, she dumped everything in: the scrapbook, the dresses she had bought, the bikini, a candle stub…

The shell bracelet was on her right wrist. It would go in last. Picking up the large bottle of Patron from her desk (Auggie had gotten her hooked on the stuff), she dumped a large amount into the garbage can on top of it all. And she took a swig for good measure. Liquid courage and all that jazz…

With a glance skyward, she struck a match with her thumbnail and threw it in, igniting all of the clothes and the book. Everything was consumed quickly and the flames danced in the tree leaves, looking like the wraiths and spirits that she had read about as a little girl. Annie bit her lower lip but took the bracelet off, tracing each shell one last time.

"Ben…there's always going to be some tiny part of me that'll love you but now…now, it's time to move on. I...I'm sorry…" she whispered.

She tossed the bracelet in and backed away from the can quickly, sitting down in the grass to watch it all burn. She had to watch it burn. The fire was like phoenix fire. Once it stopped, new could rise up from the ashes and thrive. Annie drew her knees up and she let the silent tears fall one last time for Ben and everything they had. Even in her sadness, there was relief now and closure. It was over. Even if Ben came back tomorrow, that door was shut firmly now….and her walls finally admitted someone new.

A blanket draped over her shoulders and Danielle patted her twice on the shoulder, her "I'm so proud of you, I can't even talk" gesture. Annie smiled at her and fished her phone out of her pocket. Taking another swig of tequila, she pressed the first speed dial.

"Hey. No, I'm fine… **_better _**than fine. I did something really good, Auggie…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: And the river of words keeps on flowing. I can't stop writing this fic right now and I really don't want to. This one's taking top priority. Our heroes are off to Jersey and they've already embraced their characters as the first section will show. Like I said, I've never seen Jersey Shore but I think I know enough to write the stereotype accurately. If I get too off base, tell me and I'll fix it later.**

**And "Soon" will be a lot sooner than you guys think. I'm looking forward to writing it…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"We'll be fine, Joan." Auggie assured her as he loaded his duffel into the trunk.

"I'm not worried about Annie. I'm worried about _**you**_. This is your first field operation since before your accident and…"

"I'll be fine. I may not be able to see but I still have my training and Lucy to back me up."

Joan chuckled and watched as Walker made her way over from her car, a large duffel in her hands. She had really gone all out for this assignment. Manicure, pedicure, full body wax…she definitely looked the part. She had on a blood red tube top, skin tight black capris, and strappy silver stiletto sandals. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were vamp red, emphasizing them. A silver and diamond "Princess" necklace rested in her cleavage, matching her chunky bracelets and her belly ring. Her hair was loose and teased before being held back by a small silver tiara. She wasn't Walker, anymore. She was Catherine "Princess" Mitchell, a reformed (mostly) Guidette and devoted wife.

After chuckling her bag into the company Benz, she strutted right up to Auggie and wrapped her arms around his neck, Eskimo kissing him slowly.

"Hey, baby." she cooed in a flawless Jersey accent. "You ready to get into some trouble?"

Auggie looked startled but then a leer that would make Ron Jeremy blush crossed his face as he slid a firm hand to her ass, drawing her leg up over his hip.

"I'd rather get into _**you**_, Princess. Damn you feel good." he replied, raising her Jersey for Upper East Side Manhattan.

"Only the best for my William."

Auggie was now William Mitchell, an independently wealthy club/bar owner. He was based in Manhattan and he and Princess had met at a party there after her now ex (Wilcox) assaulted her in one of his joints. It was lust at first sight and after a year of dating, they had just recently gotten married.

While Annie looked like a party girl, he looked like the businessman on holiday. He had on a pair of black pinstriped pants, a blood red button down (Joan didn't think that it was a coincidence that they matched), a black vest, highly polished black shoes, and a steel grey fedora. His guide laser had been put in a silver sleeve to match his cane and they did look to be very much in love as they held each other.

Whether it was a product of their Farm training or their true emotions remained to be seen.

"Okay, here are the directions to the resort. You two are in the honeymoon suite and we'll check in at 9AM sharp. Any questions?"

"When's Wilcox joining us?" she asked as Auggie climbed into the passenger seat.

"He'll be up there after a week. That way you all can put the fact that you two are a young, newlywed couple out in the clubs and on the beach. You two need to sell this by any means necessary and I do mean any means."

While officially the CIA frowned upon seduction as a weapon, if an operative had to use it, then they could. And although Joan would never admit it out loud to anyone (especially Arthur), she was rooting for the two of them to get together for real. Perhaps, if they spent some "alone time" together, it would be a push in the right direction…

Walker smiled slightly and nodded.

"That won't be a problem. Talk to you later."

She climbed in and turned the radio on at full blast, burning rubber out of the Langley parking lot.

"Good luck." Joan murmured before heading back inside.

_**/**_

Annie sang along with the music on her iPod.

Her rendition of "Bad Romance" was actually better than the original and belted out En Vogue with the soul of a Harlem girl. She drove with the windows down, letting the early summer breeze go through the car and she was also prone to fits of road rage, yelling at the other drivers and goose honking like mad. It was scary.

It was _**awesome**_.

"Push on _**all**_ the pedals, asshole! Maybe one of them will make you go faster than a fucking frozen snail!" Annie yelled out the window while hauling ass around the 'slow in the fast lane' idiot.

Auggie chuckled and she snarled quietly before joining him in laughter.

"Sorry, Auggie." she said sheepishly for the umpteenth time.

"It's okay, Annie. I'm used to hearing streams of curse words while driving. Plus, it gives me confirmation that you are indeed multilingual. I enjoyed the Russian/German combo a couple of miles back."

"Shut up. You know that curse words are like the 3rd thing you learn after 'where's the doctor?'"

"And 'where's the bathroom?'"

"Exactly."

They finally got out of traffic and now were on a straight shot to Jersey. At her pace, they should be there by 2 and checked into their hotel by 4. She set the car on cruise control and relaxed into the seat, stretching into the leather. The silence between them was heavy and he knew that she was thinking about the two major events from yesterday. Well, she may not think the bathroom was major but the trash can bonfire…that was huge.

Annie had loved Ben fiercely and his "leaving like the Baltimore Colts" had devastated her. To know that she had let him enough for him to touch her like that, to potentially kiss her (Conrad had better come up with something**_ huge!_**) was humbling and frightening. What if she didn't want more? He could deal with it but he knew that their friendship would be damaged irreparably if they fucked this up.

_Then __**don't**__ fuck it up. Just be straight with her and yourself and it'll be okay…_

"How you feeling?", he asked, referencing her late night call.

"Still sad but more liberated now. The fire was a good idea. I'll never regret my time with Ben or undo it but…he's not coming back and even if he did, I wouldn't be able to be with him. When he left, he took my ability to trust him with him."

"Just him?"

She sighed and bluntly said, "If Conrad hadn't come in, we would've kissed. I torched everything Ben related so I can go forward with you with a clear head…that is if you want to go forward."

"God, _**yes**_. Annie, you had me from…"

"If you say **_hello_**, I'm going to Spartan kick you out of this car." she warned laughingly.

"Then I will dine…in _**hell**_!" he quoted, sending her into giggles. "I was going to say from when you pulled that breath strip trick to get us into the Morgue."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It made me realize that you weren't just some pretty little blonde playing secret agent. You were resourceful and smart and _**that**_…is what I want in a woman. And you smell _**really**_ good. You're just…"

Foreigner's Hot Blooded came on and Auggie laughed. It was fitting for how he felt about her.

She rolled her eyes and started singing with him, her tones offsetting his off-key crooning.

One of her hands went to his and there it stayed for the rest of the trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: And now for something spicier. Muse got restless with her rabid desire for A-Squared nakedness so to make her (and the rest of you guys) happy, I'm going to get them naked but not in a bed. The naked in a bed part will be in the next chapter and will last for at least 2 more. I'll get some case stuff in after that. I have an idea of what I want to do but I still need to get it into pen and ink…er, Times New Roman and screen.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She came back in from the small bodega down the street and took off her tiara. She set it on the table and let out a sigh of relief as her bare feet touched the plush carpet of the suite. With a defiant frown, she kicked the stilettos into the kitchen fiercely. Now she knew why the _**Jersey Shore**_ and _**Jerseylicious**_ women were bitchy 99.5% of the time. Being "fabulous" _**hurt!**_

Auggie had opted to stay behind to check the hotel room for bugs and that made the shopping much easier. While she had gotten innocent things like lunchables, twizzlers, fresh fruit, and mountain dew, she had also picked up some less innocent things, namely a large can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and some caramel. The (dirty) old man behind the counter had given her a knowing look and she cheerfully replied that she didn't_** need**_ ice cream, she had a _**husband**_, thank you very much for askin'.

And while Auggie was _**obviously**_ a delightfully sick minded individual (what with all the liking it rough references), she didn't think he'd be too happy about Grandpa Moses knowing that she wanted to make a sundae out of him.

"Hon, I'm back….honey?"

Since she wasn't sure if the room was clear or not, she stuck with the pet name and the accent. It was kinda weird to call him anything other than Auggie but for some reason, the moniker fit.

Coming into the large bedroom, she didn't see him but heard the shower running. His clothes were semi neatly slung over the chair and she bit her lower lip as images of a wet and naked Auggie entered her mind. Annie wasn't stupid. Her best friend was hot and not just because of his personality. Their sparring lessons revealed a rock hard and lean body underneath his clothes and his hands were soft, almost like an infant's. Well, except for the little calluses on his fingertips.

The thought of those calloused fingertips pinning her to a mattress and not a mat incited her to action. They _**were**_ supposed to be newlyweds after all…and she wanted him _**so **_bad…

Her clothes came off quickly and she slipped into the steamed filled bathroom, noting the marble on the floor and sun pouring through the large window. Honeymoon suite? More like honeymoon _**apartment**_. There was a fully stocked kitchen, an office, a balcony, and a very large, very comfortable looking California King bed in the bedroom. Right now, though, she was focused on the glass block and frosted glass shower alcove…and the man in it.

Knowing he'd smell her, she slid the door open and stepped in, colliding with him on his way out. His arms went around her immediately and she shivered as their naked skin touched for the first of hopefully many times. Just like she pictured, he was ripped, creamy skinned…and _**hung**_. Dear god, was he going to fit inside her? _**Would**_ he?

Finding out was going to be fun.

"_**Annie.**_", he moaned quietly as she backed him back inside to a conveniently placed bench. Both of them moaned as she straddled him, brushing against his rapidly hardening cock. Ooh, Auggie…

"Is the room clear?" she asked as she nibbled on the base of his neck, his "spot" as he had drunkenly showed her once.

"_If a woman told me to go and burn down the Pentagon while nibbling here...well, I'd be America's Most Wanted Arsonist…or it Terrorist? Huh, a blind terrorist. Sounds like a South Park gag…"_

"Y-yes…" he stuttered between helpless moans.

His hands returned to her back, stroking and caressing and leaving fire in their wake. Annie shuddered as the calluses touched her straining nipples and he purred as her nails dug deep into his shoulders. Rough, indeed…

"Good. Come here."

He followed her to the floor and pinned her wrists down to the heated tiles. She locked her legs around his waist and shivered as her aching sex brushed against his. Their lips finally met and it was like electricity. He was sweet and spicy and tasted like love. His tongue twined shyly with hers and she freed one of her hands to hold him by the hair as his lips descended to her throat.

"Now…I need you, now…" she moaned as she guided him to her entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Auggie, I came in here naked and straddled you. What do you think?"

"I'm _**thinking**_ that I need to ask anyway because I am a noble gentleman." he replied in his cheeky but heavy way.

"You are a unique and crazy snowflake and I need you to get inside me before I –_**oh!**_"

Auggie _**did**_ fit inside her. He fit all the way inside her and then some. Annie yelped as his teeth sank possessively into her shoulder and she bit him right back on the collarbone, suckling until there was a round, red soon to be purple spot. His large hands cupped her bottom and tilted her hips to the perfect angle before he began to move inside her strongly. Annie shuddered as pleasure and pain warred in her body and she swiveled her hips slowly to compensate and to please him like a good little wife…_**girlfriend**_.

The water had become cold but the heat between them more than made up for it. Their lips brushed against each other and she captured his, resuming the dance of their tongues to the rhythm of their hips.

It didn't take very long for them both to tip over the edge but when they did, it was loud, lewd, and absolutely blissful. She let out a satisfied growl as he finished, collapsing heavily on top of her like the perfect blanket.

She slid up to the faucet slowly and turned it off, preventing hypothermia from ruining their afterglow and she nuzzled her sleepy guy's shoulder.

"Damn…" he sighed happily.

"Thank you." Annie replied with cheeky pride.

"You're welcome." he deadpanned, making her chuckle and swat him lightly on his very nice ass.

"Come on. Off. I bought a bottle of chocolate syrup with your name on it, buddy."

"As long as I get to lick it all off of you, I'm happy."

And so was she.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Curiosity kills the cat or in this case, makes the helpless CMW2 jizz in her pants and have vivid sexy dreams via Muse. Okay, I've heard about Shirtless Auggie from everyone on here for 2 weeks and I finally looked it up last night. "Does dude **_**really**_** look that good?" I wondered. The answer is a resounding HELLS, YEAH.**

**Holy. Fucking. Hell. That man… that man….even though he's all up on some brunette titbag instead of Annie, I'm going to watch the scene over and over and over again OnDemand after the episode comes out because he is just utterly and completely lickable.**

**Anyway, it's given me more than enough motivation to continue the next 3 chapters of tender A-Squared loving and then, we'll get into the nitty gritty of the story: Namely Carmine and the Mob. This is the 3rd full fledged Case File story I've come up with so if I'm doing it wrong, somebody tell me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He licked the chocolate off of his lips and lay back, dazed and pleased as she clambered up on top of him, straddling him like he was her stallion. She hadn't been kidding about the bottle of chocolate sauce and while he hadn't used the whole bottle, he used just enough to make her crazed with need.

Chocolate coated Annie was his new favorite dessert. Auggie moaned softly as she put him back into her warm haven and shivered as she sank down to the hilt. Now, he wasn't a tripod by any means but he was thicker and longer than the average bear. Most women couldn't take all of him but Annie…oh, god…

All the air left his lungs as she set a punishing pace and returned her nails to his shoulders. The cuts were going to be fun to explain to the guys in the locker room back home. "I ran into a door" certainly wouldn't cover it and he would be damned if he shared all the delicious dirty details of being with Annie. He respected her (and women in general) way too much to indulge in that behavior…

"Auggie, you're thinking too much. I'm fucking you and you're thinking too much. I _**don't…like…that**_…" she hissed while accented her last words with scream causing twists of her hips.

Thinking bad, thrusting good. Got it. Auggie wrapped an arm around her waist and swiftly flipped her beneath him. She struggled playfully and he pinned her down with a low growl.

"You don't like it when it seems like I don't pay attention to you, Annie? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Well, I…um…_**ah!**_"

Now firmly in control of this session, he hitched one of her legs up and back towards her ear, making her shiver and clench around his aching cock. Even as he moved inside of her hard enough to shake the bed, his words were gentle like a lamb…

"I always pay attention to you, sweetheart…don't you know that?"

"N-no…tell me how…."

She howled as he pinched her nipples roughly and he gritted his teeth against the groans in his chest as she became even tighter.

"I know what your perfume smells like. I know the cadence of your walk, with or without those kitten heels of yours…."

A laugh escaped her and he swatted on the ass lightly in punishment as he put her back on top of him, toying with the throbbing little nub in between her legs.

"…I know when you're pissed because you make little snarling noises in the back of your throat. I know when you're hurting because you smell like tiger balm and gunpowder. I know when you're sad because you freebase Snickers at your desk and chew Big Red. I know when you're on your period…"

"_**Auggie!**_" she scolded with horrified amusement. "How the hell…?"

"Because you smell like some spicy woman smell that I can't get enough of, even when you're a raging, French fry eating psycho for the first 2 days…"

Even though she laughed, she slugged him in the bicep hard and he bit down harder on his lower lip as he could feel his orgasm approaching in his spine. He needed to make his point fast…

"…Sweetheart, you've had my undivided attention ever since I met you and I don't…oh, my god…imagine focusing…o-on someone else for a q-quite a while…oh, god...Annie…_**Annie!**_", he called before letting go with a loud groan, accented by her loud moans of pleasure.

Auggie caught her as she went limp with the afterglow and put her on her stomach before burying his face in the nape of her neck. It was a strategic move. If someone burst in here looking for CIA operative blood instead a bottle of jack to brush their teeth with, Auggie would bear the brunt of it, giving her a fighting chance.

"You've had my undivided attention too." she replied sweetly, causing him to wrap her arms around her further.

"Sleep, Annie. I'll be here when you wake up."

A beat and then, "Promise?"

"I promise."

She nodded and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Even as he did the same, his grip never loosened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: And the beat goes on. I'm impatiently counting the days until the new episode (with the lickable shirtless Auggie) but until then, I shall take solace in this fic. It's a big hit already and I haven't even gotten to the actual case yet. I will soon. My big sister gave me an idea on where to introduce Carmine and my muse wants one sided (never going to happen jackass) Jai/Annie so that will be soon. Morning check in and all that jazz. **

**After this, I need to go and tackle the 1****st**** half of my English project (the books are due back at the library tomorrow or Monday, I'm not sure) but I couldn't go and slog through it without updating first. My GPA's probably going to suffer but you guys won't. And hell, I'm a senior. Even if I get straight D's, I can still leave at the end of the year and never come back so…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She had gotten out from underneath him.

His eyes snapped open and he felt for his watch on the bedside table, wanting to know the time. 2:16AM. Why was she up at 2:16 in the morning? His sharpened hearing could hear the refrigerator opening and closing and Auggie smirked smugly. Of course she'd be hungry. They hadn't had a chance to eat dinner and he refused to share the chocolate with her…

Sitting up slowly, he found his boxers (how they had gotten to the lampshade, he'd never figure out) and pulled them on. Grabbing his guide, he made his way out to the living room and her new scent of grapefruit and sex (his sex) became his guide to sit down at the counter.

"Annie?"

"Hey."

She made her "want some?" noise and he took her offered lunchable cracker sandwich into his mouth gratefully. Her walk was slower than usual and her bare feet shuffled on the floor heavily. She was still sleepy but her stomach had reigned supreme over satisfied exhaustion. Well, he _**hoped**_ it was satisfied exhaustion. Contrary to popular belief, Auggie was no Lothario when it came to women. Just because he flirted didn't mean he slept with all the women who offered (like Bea)…

Annie slid onto his lap and he felt that she was in his shirt from earlier and nothing else. Instead of saying anything about it, he found her throat and started nuzzling at it. She did him one better and pulled him into a deep kiss, slowly twining her tongue with his. Auggie moaned quietly as she pulled away after a few minutes, her lips trembling and swelling so vividly in his mind…

"There's a sandwich for you at your 3 o' clock and **_yes_**, I cut it into triangles." she rasped as she moved to the seat next to him.

"Thank you. So, after the check in, what are we doing?"

"Joan's going to give us the location of where we're supposed to meet Carmine and after putting him someplace safe, we're supposed to go out and meet the people. You want to wear blue and purple tomorrow?"

"Okay. Good idea, by the way."

Annie had come up with the idea of coordinating their outfits in a cute but obvious way of saying "Hey, we're married!" to the overly tanned and fist pumping masses.

"It's all in the details."

He offered her the other half of the peanut butter and salami sandwich and she took a delicate bite out of it, purposely nipping his fingertips. A shiver went down his spine and he could hear her quiet giggle at his expense as his boxers became tighter…

"Something _**funny**_, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, _**you**_. You're worse than a teenager…"

He let out a mock irritated growl and boldly slung her over his shoulder, making her shriek with laughter as he carried her back to the bedroom. Laugh at him, will she? Fine. Revenge would be swift and brutal…

"Auggie….Auggie, I'm heavy!"

"You most certainly are not. Most of your weight's in those heels of yours." he replied while throwing her back into bed easily. She giggled again and slid up, trying to get out of his reach.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a little girl's tone, sending all of his blood and thoughts southward. A wicked grin lit up his face as an idea came to him…

"Anything I want." he said bluntly before shedding his boxers.

_**/**_

Of _**course**_, he'd be an expert at sexual torture. Of course…

"Anything he wanted" translated into tying her to the headboard via a conveniently placed tie and refusing to get inside her as his lips and hands stroked her into a raging inferno. He would let her come but he would not enter her, driving her crazy enough to beg.

Her screams had become so loud that he had to use one of his hands to cover her mouth.

"Shh…" he soothed as he wiped tears off of her cheeks. "You're okay…"

Annie trembled as he finally slid inside her and he moved his hand away, letting her breathe fully.

"_Please…"_ she gasped. "Untie me, Auggie…"

He did so immediately and she drew him close to her, her fingertips tracing the army tattoo between his shoulders.

"Annie…" he started regretfully.

"I'm okay, honey. I'm okay. Just…please move. I need to feel you…"

The rest of what she wanted to say was lost in a long, almost pained moan as he moved tenderly inside her, brushing against every little spot she had. Annie knew what good sex felt like but this…this was so different. Even when they got wild, the emotions were still there, unable to be pushed aside or ignored.

She didn't want to ignore them. She wanted to explore them until she knew them as well as she knew her languages. There was something about Auggie (both naked and clothed) that made her want to get close and care for him and be with him and…love him…_**love**_ him. Love him? Why would that idea be in her…?

Oh…_**Oh!**_

Annie cried out and came yet again, taking him with her with a shout of her name. Even in her convulsing bliss, the revelation did not leave her mind.

She had fallen in love with Auggie. She had fallen stupid in love with August Matthew Anderson. She had fallen stupid in love with her best friend, her only friend.

And she wasn't even scared of it!

_**/**_

So, she finally figured it out.

He had to give her props. Auggie had thought that it would be at least another year before she acknowledged just how deep their connection was but as always, Annie Walker managed to exceed his expectations.

It was pretty fast. In love with each other after 6 months? It was damn near unrealistic. Plus, it was 90% doomed to fail because of their line of work but…hell, it happened and he wasn't undoing it anytime soon! Consequences be damned!

"Auggie?"

"Mm-hm?"

"If I tell you something, will you freak out?"

"Depends on what the something is, Annie."

They panted for air a bit and she asked in her smiling tone, "You already knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" he replied obtusely.

He wanted to hear her say it. He _**needed**_ to hear her say it…

"That we're in love with each other. Don't lie. The grin on your face gives you away!"

Auggie laughed and nodded affirmatively.

"If it makes you feel any better, I just figured it out recently myself. I mean, I've had a crush on you from Day 1 but…love? It kinda snuck up and bit me on the ass. Annie, I suck at royally at relationships and you're the only true friend I have and…"

She put delicate fingers on his lips and he reflexively sucked the tips.

"We'll figure it out."

He hoped so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I get so fucking tired of stupid shit from my family. In order to calm myself down (and get psyched for tonight), I'm going to continue my updates on here. My library books have been renewed so I don't have to worry about my English project until I'm good and ready to, freeing my mind.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Does this shirt make me look fat?" he asked with an exaggerated pout.

She damn near snorted Tropicana through her nose but she held it together as she took him in. He had on a royal purple t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and his feet were bare. The outfit was simple but accentuated the positive in a very nice way. Knowing what every muscle looked like underneath made him even more appealing in her eyes. He didn't look fat at all. In fact, he looked lickable. He _**was**_ lickable… and she needed to not think about that until they got through the check in.

"No, dear. You look beautiful in anything you put on." Annie replied just as facetiously.

Auggie chuckled and snagged the other half of her Eggo as he sat on the couch next to her. The news was on and once again, that Liza broad was being interviewed. Annie shook her head with disgust. The woman would be gorgeous if she'd just stop undermining the agency that kept her and thousands of other sharks safe…

"What I don't understand is why Mr. Campbell hasn't just shut her down."

"He wants to screw her." he replied tactlessly.

"_**Auggie!"**_

"He's not going to, of course. Joan would kill him for it but still...he wants to screw her."

"Wow…" Annie drawled laughingly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a man. I know how men think."

"Would you…?" she started.

"No. She's not my type. I like my women blonde, accident prone, and kitten heeled. Lucky you."

Even as she took a pillow to his head, she couldn't help but laugh.

_**/**_

_She's just an assignment. The only reason you're even remotely close to her is for her Intel on Mercer. She's just an assignment…_

If that was true, then why did seeing her with Auggie make him feel ill? Jai knew that they had slept together. It was all in her body language. She moved with fluid grace as she collected breakfast dishes and her voice had a content liveliness to it. Plus, the looks of goo that Auggie managed to give her was evidence enough. That and the hickey on her collarbone that her necklace hid only half of the time.

She had on a pair of jean shorts that left most of her glorious legs exposed, a purple tank top (the same shade of purple of Auggie's shirt), and an open navy blue hoodie that he'd bet his next paycheck belonged to Auggie.

"_Where are you gonna hide a gun in those?"_ he asked her as he snagged a belt loop in the shorts.

"_I'll tell you when you're older."_ Annie quipped as she went out of frame.

Joan ended the conference shortly afterwords and Jai withdrew to his desk before anyone could say anything to his face.

It didn't stop the whispers of amused pity behind his back, though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I'm watching and typing at the same freaking time and…and…Auggie's doing the **_**REPORTER**_** chick? Duudde! I thought she and Arthur would have a **_**thang **_**but apparently… Oh, my fuckin' god! I…I… I...I'm speechless with shock and I'm also fangirling it up because that man…that man is sex on a stick covered with honey and bacon with a sweet ass apartment. And now his ex is in the game? Oh my wow. I love this show! I really do but…**_**damn**_**. **

**Um, yeah. So, I'm going to type the next chapter while I'm watching. Yes, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I…wow. Duudde… the episode was awesome. It just got done and it's my favorite so far. It's definitely going to be played over and over again on my OnDemand. Jesus, that man, that wild sexy man… but he's not with Annie and well, this chapter will make up for that…**

**He's not the leak, he's **_**plugging **_**the leak! *insert Quagmire leer here* I'm sorry! I had to go there! I'm sorry! Just read! Oh my God…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, you guys ain't married for reals? Coulda fooled the shit outta me. You guys…you're like my ma and dad, only younger, cooler, and you get to shoot people."

Annie couldn't help but laugh and Carmine gave her a shaky smile as he put his suitcase on the couch. He still looked like a Guido but a softer one, a reformed one. He had on dress pants instead of Bermuda shorts, a button down instead of a skintight tank, and no gel in his hair. He still had the shades, a faux tan and the unfortunate techno music addiction. He was sweet, though. And very willing to help them out. That was what mattered.

"We just started dating yesterday but we've been best friends for like 8 months."

"That's how ya do it. You gonna hook up, do it with your best friend because they already know how fucked in the head ya are." Carmine praised with an approving nod.

"Damn right." Auggie agreed as he plopped down onto the love seat next to her. "We're good. Here's your secure phone. You need us, you use that. Don't lose it. Sleep with it if you have to."

"Got it, man. A'ight Annie, lemme get it right. You're Princess, he's William, y'all are newlywedding it up on the Shore. I'm supposed to be your ambassador to where the party at, "accidentally" makin' it known that I'm back in action to my fam and the fuckers they've hired to end me. After they do that, y'all and this Wilcox dude that's joinin' the game later on is gonna bust 'em, take down the Company, and I'll live happily ever after in witness protection without bowling ball holes in my head."

"That's the game plan but sometimes…well, when Annie and I work together, things tend to go left a little. You're not going to die. You won't. We're _**not**_ letting that happen but…"Auggie trailed off, trying to phrase their "Lucy and Ethel" mayhem in a way that wouldn't scare him.

Carmine had more balls than the average informant. The straight up truth would do.

"You're probably going to have to run for your life, get your ass kicked, jump out of a moving vehicle, kiss and/or fuck strangers and piss off the local pigs while waiting for bail and bleeding all in the name of domestic and international tranquility." Annie finished bluntly. "Sorry."

Auggie did a face-palm but was shaking with silent laughter, making her elbow him.

Carmine absorbed her words and then gave a "who gives a shit?" shrug.

"Add some jack, a hot tub, and some Flo Rida and you've got a typical Friday night in the life of Carmine."

Now it was her turn to face-palm.

_**/**_

She hadn't put on a bikini since Sri Lanka.

She could still rock one with the best of them but until the Fire, there had been a block. The same block that held her back from moving on, the same block that was _**gone**_ now…

"I can't see you but I know you look hot. Mmm…you _**feel**_ hot too…" Auggie murmured as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Down, boy." she wheezed as his hands slipped under the blue top.

He growled and continued stroking her as he attacked her ear.

"H-heel…we-we're supposed to…we're supposed to be… oh, god…what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Forgot. I have a better idea, though…"

Surrendering, she turned around and devoured him, bringing her legs up around his waist. Auggie slammed her into the wall and they kissed fiercely, messily, passionately, clawing and impatient to get at each other. It was like a drug between them. One good thing about being in a tiny little bikini again was that it made it very easy to get things started. All he had to do was undo three knots and chuck her tiara (breaking a lamp in the process) and she was naked and wanting and…

A wordless yell of pleasure ripped out of her throat as he plunged right into her, not even bothering to remove his trunks. Auggie was an animal in the bedroom, pleasing and frightening her at the same time. She could barely keep up with him and sometimes she feared that she wasn't enough for him, that he'd get bored with her…

"If I'm not allowed to think too much while we're fucking, then you're not _**either**_!" he hissed while sinking his teeth into her throat.

Thinking bad, thrusting, screaming, clawing, and hanging on for dear life good. Got it. Ooh, Auggie…

His kisses were hot and demanding, making her want to melt into a puddle of goo. While panting for air, she found his ear and moaned three words that used to mean nothing but pain…

"I love you."

He shuddered and nuzzled her shoulder, pressing reverent open mouthed kisses to her collarbone even as he moved deeper, harder, faster. Her nails clawed him like a kitten, making him growl and moan in pained pleasure…

"I love you so much, Auggie…"

A particularly deep thrust made her eyes roll back into her head and her nerves misfire…

"…love you, too. Love you _**so**_ much, Annie…scares the hell out of me…"

"M-me too. N-not enough to…oh, _**fuck**_…run, though…Aug...Auggie…Auggie, I'm gonna… oh, god…yes, y-yes…_**ohhhh, Auggie**_…!"

Her screams undid him and he let out a sob before succumbing, filling her to the brim and then some. They hit the floor with a dull thump and she hissed as her head knocked into the wardrobe.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Mm-hm."

"Did you ever remember what we were supposed to be doing?"

"Fuck it. We're newlyweds. Beach isn't going anywhere…"

And even if it was…well, Auggie was much better to be around anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Muse is restless for more plot. I have an idea of where this story's going to go now and now I just need to take it down that path. I'm thinking that this bad boy's going to be at least 20 chapters and I'm glad. The **_**CA**_** section needs more M rated A-Squared awesomeness and I'm happy to deliver. I'm going to type this up and then watch the Episode again (and again and again) so there will probably be another update later on today.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Damn**__…check him out. You seen him before?"_

"_Oh, I'd remember a tall drink of sex like that. He's new…and I think he's married to some Princess poser that showed up at my uncle's bodega."_

"_Since when did that stop you? She ain't around right now. Go make waves…"_

Auggie didn't let his amusement show as he sipped at the beer Annie had gotten him. Being talked about like a prime cut of beef had been a fact of life since he finally grew into his nose (and lost the braces, glasses, and joined the swim team) so he was used to such "whispered" conversations between gal-pals. But, apparently Jersey Shore girls were way less scrupulous than Bea and her minions…

"Braille, huh? My papi taught me to read it."

Okay, she was Latina and straining against whatever bikini she had decided to put on. She also reeked of J-Lo Glow and he could hear her popping doublemint gum, the odors not too pleasing. But, instead of gagging, he turned on the nerd boy charm.

"It's a useful skill. Especially when you approach random tall drinks of sex on the beach." he teased, making her giggle obnoxiously.

"Ye-ah. Sorry ya had to hear that. I just broke up with my _**pendejo **_of a boyfriend so I'm a little…"

"Horny?" he deadpanned, causing the horse like giggle again.

"Damn, you New York boys don't fuck around. I'm Kylie."

A surge of grapefruit entered his nose and he could hear Annie accept her outstretched hand none too gently.

"Hi, Kylie. I'm Catherine. He's William. You can call me Princess and you need to step the fuck back away from my man.", she greeted with sticky sweet venom.

Oh, shit. A lot of that venom was more Annie than indignant Jersey Girl. The last thing they needed was a cat fight…

"Baby, calm down. She didn't mean any harm. She was just telling me that she had just gotten away from an asshole. She probably didn't notice my ring, is all. Come here."

He pulled her down onto his lap and whispered in Russian, "Cool it, kitten. She's not worth compromising the Op."

She sighed heavily and he just wanted to kiss the pout off of her lips.

"Okayy…I'm sorry, Kylie. See, we _**just **_got married and although I trust my man to the grave…"

"...there have already been some bitches lookin' to get a piece of him. I get it. No hard feelings. And congrats." Kylie commiserated before making a hasty retreat back to her friend.

Auggie waited until they were far out of earshot before quipping, "Ni-ce. Maybe peeing on my leg would've been more subtle."

"I don't do subtle well. You know that. Besides, she looked like she wanted to put you on a plate and sop you up with a biscuit. Don't laugh!"

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that Stu used that line on the new girl before you and it was fuckin' hilarious…"

"Oh, _**god**_….that man needs help! It didn't _**work**_, did it?" Annie wheezed between laughs.

"Actually it _**did**_. Unless they're married or you, girls in the agency are kinda…"

"Slutty?"

"I was going to go with Easy but Slutty works too."

_**/**_

She was doing an Op: the Angelnetti Op.

She was supposed to be faking a marriage but he knew very well that the love and trust in her big brown eyes was anything but fake.

Ben Mercer hated the fact that she had moved on but at least it was to someone decent. Anderson had been a top notch field agent. He had even worked with the man back in the day. He was a good man, a man who didn't have to lie and leave her just to save his own skin.

Sri Lanka had been the most intense time of his life. When he had gone there to let shit blow over, he hadn't expected to find his soul mate in the form of Annie Walker. The three weeks they had been together had been long yet brutally short. All he had left was the shell bracelet…

She had burned her bracelet. Ben had been lurking in the hedges that night and his contact in the agency had mentioned a growing connection between Annie and Anderson. It had pissed him off at first. How could she do this to him? How could she move on to someone else and a _**blind**_ guy at that! But as he observed them together with her family and coworkers, Ben could see exactly why.

Not only had Auggie helped her keep her job at Langley, he had pieced her broken heart back together. He was truly on her side and his tech skills kept her alive better than an entire arsenal of weapons. And he made her happy. Ben couldn't begrudge her happiness just because he was a jealous regretful prick on the run. She didn't deserve that.

Although, she _**did **_deserve to know that she was being used as bait to draw him out. Thankfully, Anderson didn't know about Campbell's plans. When it eventually came out, he knew that he'd take care of any vengeance that Ben would want…vengeance…

A delicious idea wormed into his head and he made a call to his contact.

Ben may not be able to love like he longed to but he was able to do this…

"I need you to write some information I know down. Make sure Sheehan finds it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_**Communication Breakdown**_** is like my mom's homemade chicken stew: it's even better the next day. It was very productive for my sex fueled Muse and this next chapter is brought to you by it, a nap, and 60s rock n roll.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_Annie, please know that it was nothing personal against you. Once I realized how much potential you have, I tried to convince my husband to stop the op but…Annie, are you still there?"_

She was in shock. Auggie couldn't blame her. Finding out that you were a sacrificial pawn in a bureaucratic chess game involving your abandoning, spy turned assassin ex had to hurt. Conrad had been near manic on the phone, telling them and showing them the proof of the manipulation. Simply put, Annie had been plucked out of the Farm, not for skill but for what was between her legs. Not only that but she had been thrown into deadly situation after deadly situation for no good reason and had been betrayed by people she considered friends.

Not him, though. Never him. Auggie was just as horrified and just as in the dark. She had shakily pleaded to know if he knew and he swore on his lost eyesight that he hadn't and if he had, he would've told her immediately. It was wrong! The whole situation was just a steaming pile of wrong, even for the CIA! That's why she had called Joan. She had to hear it from the horse's mouth. Even though he couldn't see her, he could hear the devastation on her face as Joan confirmed it all. Each labored breath and tiny sob afterwards felt like shrapnel to the chest.

Instead of answering the speaker, she stood up and withdrew to the bathroom, closing the door with a quiet snap before sliding to the floor. The door shook slightly with each sob and Auggie could literally feel his blood boil.

"No. No, she is _**not**_ still here. She's in the bathroom, crying her eyes out and with good reason! I _**can't**_ believe you helped do something like this, Joan! No…I _**can**_ believe it and that's what _**really**_ sucks about this situation! Transparency, my ass! You and your rat bastard husband are just as bad as Henry Wilcox! No, you're **_worse_** than him! At least he advertised that he was going to stab people deep in the back instead of doing it in the shadows!" he roared, righteously enraged on her behalf.

"_Auggie, you don't understand…"_

"I don't _**want**_ to understand and right now, it's Agent Anderson to you. Well, as a matter of fact, that's in Annie's hands. If she leaves after we deal with Carmine, then_** I**_ will leave and I will go to the press with every ounce of information I know about the Agency. You're worried about a leak? I'll cause a goddamned flood. See how well your husband can "protect this glorious country" from a refrigerator box under the highway." he replied flatly.

Auggie knew enough dirt to have the entire elite fired or demoted so badly that they might as well have been fired. Given that they hurt his best friend and the woman he loved, he wasn't feeling much mercy right now...

"_Threatening to…"_

"I'm not threatening, I'm _**promising**_. You better pray to whatever God you believe in that she decides to stay. And you make sure that Jai knows that I know about the shit he's been trying to pull and that if he does anymore damage to Annie than you and Arthur already have, I will put a bullet in his head. Good night, Director Campbell.", he cut off icily.

He hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom door. Sitting on the bedroom floor, he listened to her broken sobs on the other side, feeling his already pulverized heart hurt even more…

"Annie? Can I come in?"

She sniffled but opened the door just enough for him to slip in and sit next to her. She buried her face in his chest and he pulled her onto his lap. Annie curled up against him, hiding from the World as she wept bitterly.

"You…you didn't know? You _**really**_ didn't know?", she rasped desperately.

"I _**really**_ didn't know." Auggie confirmed. "I would've told you."

"Even if they threatened to fire you?"

"Even then. You're more important than the job. Besides, I can always find something else to do."

"True. I…I heard what you said to Joan. You mean it?"

"I mean it. If you want to leave, then I will come with you and raise a lot of hell for the bastards to clean up. _**Do**_ you want to leave?"

She heaved a jagged sigh and replied honestly, "I don't know, Aug. It hurts but…I put all that time in on the Farm and I…I am _**not**_ just bait! I'm a _**good **_operative! I'm a _**damn**_ good operative!"

Auggie nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to her temple as she wiped her face.

"…but…how can I work with them, again? How can I work _**for**_ them, knowing what they did to me? I could've been killed, Auggie. I wasn't ready for field work when I first showed up. You know that personally. I was greener than the Jolly Green Giant for Christ's sake! All this time, I could've been _**killed**_ because of Joan and Arthur Campbell! Well, more Arthur than Joan but still…that's…that's a big freakin' deal. And then, I'm bait for nothing because I _**know**_ Ben! He's not going to get caught unless he wants to be! Am I supposed to make him want to be caught?"

She sounded more confused than angry now and he drew her even closer to him.

"That might have been the idea. I don't try to figure out why the powers that be do what they do and I don't recommend you trying either. It's less confusing that way. What I do know right now is that even if we're leaving, we still have to finish this assignment, regardless of personal feelings."

"I hate that rule." she sighed with a small laugh.

"Me too. Come on. You need sleep."

_**/**_

"I know that the information was classified but I don't care. Annie deserved to know. She's a hell of an agent and a damn good woman and quite frankly, you both suck royally for putting her out there like that. Go ahead and fire me if you want."

Arthur sighed heavily and rubbed his temples as Conrad stood defiantly in front of him. Having the Mercer objective compromised was the last thing he needed right now. And now…now Anderson was promising to quit if Walker walked. Not only would be quit but he would quit loudly, singing like a canary to any reporter who would listen and Liza proved that there were many. That would end just about everyone's career…

"Fire you? No, I'm not going to do that. At least not until I find the source of your information."

"Good luck. It was all on my desk in a manila envelope. No prints, no epithelials, nothing. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. You're riding a desk until further notice, Conrad. I…I have to say that I'm sorely disappointed in you."

"Funny. The same could be said to you and your lovely wife here…_**sir**_." Sheehan sneered before slamming the door firmly.

"I told you that something like this was going to happen." the aforementioned wife said with detached calm.

"Joan…"

"No. I told you after she won Auggie over within 4 hours that keeping this Op going would do nothing but generate your downfall. Conrad's not going to keep quiet about this and the Agency's going to split straight down the middle yet again. You're going to be seen as the ruthless leader who put a rookie out there to die just to hook your white whale and you'll be out on your ass, taking me and possibly Jai with you. Auggie said that there was a bullet with his name on it if he kept sniffing around her."

"Can he do that?"

"If he can teach hand to hand, then he could certainly bust a cap in your golden boy's head. After the Angelnetti Op is through, I want him out of my unit._** If**_ you still have the power to do that…and if I still have a unit."

"Anderson's bluffing. He's not going anywhere."

"He's not bluffing, Arthur. He meant everything he said."

"Look, I know that Walker is his friend but…"

"**He. Loves. Her.** He loves her and she loves him back and you and I put her on the chopping block like a slab of salmon in a sushi bar for no good reason. If Mercer was going to surface, he would've by now and you know it. We both know it. Auggie's not bluffing. If Annie leaves, we're done and even if she doesn't…I suggest you start writing one of your rousing speeches, Arthur. Or start looking for another job. Don't wait up for me."

Instead of slamming the door, she slipped out with her eyes downcast and her head slightly bowed to match.

It was worse than a door slam. Joan had lost her fire and was resigned to the inevitable…all because of Ben Mercer.

All because of Arthur Campbell.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur turned to look out of the view of Langley and the city beyond.

It may very well be one of the last times he did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Having Annie know just how much she's been played is going to be a big part in the rest of this epic. After all, she's got a big decision to make now with not too many allies. She's only got Auggie (who's an army on his own) and Conrad…and Jai. Yeah, you read right. I mentioned earlier that I wasn't going to make him an outright bad guy and he **_**has**_** shown redeeming qualities at times when he's not trying flirt badly. "That color really suits you?" Come on. That's worse than "You smell **_**purdy**_**." **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Conrad? Hey, it's Annie. I just called to say thank you for filling me and Auggie in. I know hard it must've been to go against Arthur but…I'm _**really**_ glad you did. I owe you big. Like kill someone if you wanted me to big. Please don't ask me to kill someone…anyway, call me back when you can and I'll see you when we get back. Bye."

She hung up the phone and decided to turn on the news, only to see a press conference in progress. Arthur was sturdy as always but Joan looked to be a shell of her former self. Good. Well, not good because backstabber or not, she was still her boss at the moment but good because karma…karma _**rocked!**_

"_I'll take questions now."_

"_Is it true that you pulled a trainee out early to be used as cannon fodder?"_

"Woo! I woke up just in time for the show. Turn it up, sweetheart."

Annie let out a giggle at Auggie's sadistic glee and did as he demanded, scooting over on the couch. Arthur paled for a split second but met the balls out reporter's gaze head on.

"_The operative was pulled out of our training facilities for their exceptional skills with the Russian language, which were needed at the time."_

"Liar.", they chorused in unison. Even if she only knew enough Russian to get her ass kicked, they would've pulled her out anyway.

"_Have you made any progress in finding the leak in your organization, Mr. Campbell?" _

"_We have a solid suspect."_

"_**Double**_ liar. They don't have _**shit**_." Auggie grumbled.

Annie shushed him as Liza Hearn came into view with that smug little smile on her face.

"_You've said that time and time again over these last few months, Mr. Campbell. If you have a solid suspect, then why is he or she still running loose, spilling all of your dirty little secrets?"_

Auggie started humming the Final Jeopardy theme and Annie whacked him with her floppy slipper, even as she laughed. There was a long pregnant pause and they could even hear the early morning crickets chirp around the podium.

Finally, Arthur went into the "Coward" excuse and then ended the conference with a vow to find the traitor and make them pay "for endangering this glorious nation with their callousness…"

"So help him God. Booo…" Auggie heckled along with some brave reporters on the TV.

"That was a failure of Epic proportions. So…what do you want to do today?"

The grin on his face belonged to the Devil himself, making her roll her eyes.

"Other than that, Freaky Boy."

"Freaky _**Man**_.", he corrected.

"Is that the title to the _**Horny Man**_ sequel?"

"No, it's the outtakes, complete with 3D glasses and a complementary bottle of Astroglide for your pleasure."

"Oh, jeez…"

Mom had been right. The smart boys were the nastiest. Where did he come _**up**_ with this stuff?

"It's up to you, Annie. We're not supposed to meet Carmine until 8 so we've got roughly 12 hours to kill. Well, 6 once I'm done with you."

"Someone sounds sure of himself."

"Someone sounds eager."

"Auggie?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

_**/**_

Knowing that something's going to happen eventually and experiencing it are two very different things.

Of course, his true purpose for being in the DPD came out due to that blasted leak so Jai had been a target of Campbell related rage all day. The Tech Department refused point blank to work with him, Joan had slammed him with enough forms to bury Britain 3 feet deep, and…and the coffee cart girl had "accidentally" spilled his drink on his shirt.

"_Oh, I'm __**so**__ sorry. See, Annie and Auggie are my best customers, despite my butterfingers. Nothing like __**loyalty**__ eh, Wilcox?"_

Overall, he was on very thin ice professionally. Jai threw himself into learning his role in the Jersey Op because he needed every bit of credibility he could muster to get through the upcoming tempest. The true Powers that Be (Arthur's bosses) were circling in the water and Jai wanted to be bitten instead of devoured. The press conference was going to be a walk in the park compared to all of the briefings and the takeovers and the pink slips…

_**You know that the only way to get through this intact is to get on Walker's side.**_

That was the only viable option but it was a suck-ass one because not only would he lose his chance to catch Mercer but he would also have to grovel not only at her feet but at Auggie's too. The two of them were civil on a good day but on a bad day, especially with Annie involved…well, it was better than being unemployed.

Grabbing a large chunk of completed paperwork, he headed out the door to find Sheehan.

Perhaps making his intentions known through a middleman will make them more open minded.

_**/**_

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely _**not**_, Conrad! Are you _**nuts?**_"

"_Look, man. I don't like it either but he's for real. He even let me polygraph his sorry ass. He wants to help you and Annie, if not just to save his career and you gotta admit that having a Wilcox, __**any **__Wilcox on your side will put you two on top."_

Auggie absorbed that and let out a ragged sigh through his teeth.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him but he's not a good enough liar to trick that damned polygraph. Believe me, I know. Damn…all right, let me talk to Annie and see what she thinks. I'll call you back in a few."

"Jai actually wants to help us?"

He turned to her and let her fix the buttons on his shirt. He had "accidentally" put them in the wrong holes just for this…

"Apparently. It's your call, Annie. I'll work with the SOB if you want me to but I won't like it. I won't even _**pretend**_ to like it."

"Oh, like you've been Mr. Rodgers to him, anyway? He can help if he wants to but as soon as I catch a whiff of bull from him, I'm going to use that elbow thing you taught me to knock him the fuck out."

"I would pay money to hear that. Seriously."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Mmkay, so I can't sleep. At all. Once again, my migraines have screwed me out of a normal night's sleep but luckily for you guys, you get a little bit more of this fic. I'll get back to the others eventually (after all, I swore never to abandon a story) but right now, my muse eats, breathes, and lusts for**_** CA**_** and A-Squared. The lyric is from Selena Gomez's **_**Naturally**_** (which I am addicted to at the moment because the lyrics **_**scream**_** A-Squared) and it does not belong to me. Don't sue.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Auggie danced as easily as he typed on his Braille keyboard.

"…_**and it takes…my breath… away…You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting…"**_

Annie put her hips to good use as they moved together to the fast bass and not only could she feel the admiring gazes of their fellow club goers but the insistent throbbing of her man's cock against her ass. She spun around and he hitched a leg over his waist, drawing her possessively, sexily close to him. Their breath mingled and she traced his jaw with light fingertips, trailing them lower to his throat, his chest…

He had on a black Star Wars shirt, a black vest, dark wash jeans, blood red sneakers, and his steel grey fedora. She had opted for low heels (in case they had to book), a black tube top, a pleated black schoolgirl skirt, and loud electric green tights that were purposely ripped in places. Their rings sparkled in the strobe lights and she couldn't help but forcefully kiss him as he smiled, causing hoots from the crowd and catcalls from the DJ.

"Damn…" he hissed as she pulled away slowly.

"Damn is right. Come on, let's go sit back down."

Carmine greeted them with applause and he asked, "They teach y'all that at spy school?"

"Nah. We learned by sneaking out of the spy school and hitchin' to the city."

Auggie chuckled and passed her another Jello shot. It was a virgin one (because they were still on duty) but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun with them. Case in point: he was doing his shot off of her shoulder and going after any that slipped with his calloused fingertips. In retaliation, she hiked up his shirt and did one of his trembling stomach, cracking Carmine up as he sank his teeth in her arm as punishment.

"I'ma give y'all a minute. I see one of my girls at the bar."

"Stay where I can see you!" Annie called after him before slumping back in the booth with a sigh.

"So, what gives? I snuck out all the time and none of the guys on the Farm danced as well as you do."

"My mom teaches dance in Chicago. I always went with her and picked up a lot of stuff."

"_**Really?**_"

"Mm. My brothers tried to use it as leverage to say I was gay but the ladies knew better. I stole many a girlfriend from them just because I could dip them to the floor and write love notes in binary."

"Ohhh…I see. You were one of _**those**_ guys in high school, weren't you? The nerdy one that was always ignored until puberty set in fully and then you got more ass than a toilet seat."

Auggie choked on his shot laughing and replied, "Not _**that**_ much ass. I was picky and was trying to ace the SAT at the time so…it was more like a park bench. Let me guess, you were the homecoming queen bee that nobody could get close to?"

"More like the crazy smart chick with the electric guitar in her locker that everyone was _**afraid**_ to get close to."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. _**Danielle**_ was homecoming queen. _**I**_ was the girl who got kicked out the ceremony for throwing tomatoes at the court, played mud bowl with the roid heads and the stoners, and wanted to be the next Slash. I ate queen bees and foreign languages for lunch. Although, I _**did**_ like nerdy boys. Still do. If we were in high school together, I definitely would've gone after you. That's why I picked you."

"And after a minor heart attack, I would've let you catch me. I liked the wild ones, the outcasts. The "normal" girls were boring and bitchy. Still are. That's why I picked you."

She got in his face and he leaned back with his trademark smirk as she half climbed on his lap.

"So, I'm not normal?"

"Nope.", he replied cheerfully.

Good. Normal was overrated, anyway.

_**/**_

It had been a long time since she had been on this side of the polygraph but she had done it voluntarily. Actually, she had nearly begged for it. Joan may not be able to save her job but she wanted the truth to be put out there for Arthur, the Head Honchos, and that damned leak anyway. She wanted to leave with a little class and a lot more honesty. She'd never get out of the mud but she wanted to at least look presentably dirty…

"I'm going to ask you a series of control questions to-"

"I know how this works. Let's get started."

The bespectacled man sighed deeply but nodded.

"Your name is Joan Erin Campbell?"

"Yes."

"Your maiden name is Alexander?"

"Yes."

"You were married to Arthur Campbell on September 24th, 1985?"

"Yes. After a 20 year friendship and courtship."

"You two grew up in Memphis, Tennessee together?"

"Yes. Can…can we get to the real questions, now?"

The man looked at her with his creepily arrogant eyes and then picked up the list of the real questions.

"You were involved in the recruitment efforts of current field operative Anne Catherine Walker?"

"Yes."

"When did you figure out her connection to former field operative Benjamin James Mercer?"

"3 days after she arrived on the Farm. An instructor recognized her from a photo he saw in Mercer's wallet shortly before he went rogue."

"Was it your idea to use her as bait?"

"No. It was Arthur's. I went along with it at first but as I worked with her, I realized that she was more than a pretty face and deserved to be treated with the respect of a full fledged operative. I tried to get him to scrub the Op but he overruled me."

"Did current field operative August Matthew Anderson know of this Op? Was he assigned to get close to her?"

"**_No._** Auggie didn't know until the day before yesterday. I only assigned him to give her the tour of the facilities on her first day. Everything else, he did on his own."

"Do you have a solid suspect as to who the Agency leak is?"

"No. I thought that it may be Jai Wilcox but he checks out."

"Do you feel remorse for your actions towards Walker?"

Joan's composure crumpled and two tears finally slid out of her aquamarine eyes, the first to fall in the whole situation.

"Deep remorse."

As she was unstrapped and sent on her merry way, she still felt dirty but lighter now.

Owning up to her part in all this mayhem was relieving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm totally doing an A-Squared high school smutty oneshot, now. I can't resist! It's going to be most kickass and up by the end of the week. Don't you guys just love it when the muse presents an idea while working on another? **

**So…um… there are cops on my street hauling robbers out of their houses by their faces right now, which means that I'm going to hide like a good little law abiding citizen until it's all over. Gotta love Michigan summers! **_**Gotta **_**love 'em… good thing I got my allergy spray for cops refilled otherwise I'd be covered in hives.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Seriously, dude? A whiteboard?"

"If I'm going to help you help them, I need to be able to see it all mapped out. Intel, please." Jai replied as he locked the wheels.

Sheehan shook his head dubiously but politely passed him the thick stack of handwritten/photocopied of info on Annie, Auggie, Mercer, himself, the Campbells and how they were all connected. Jai set to dividing the large board into sections and turned the top half into a collage of memos, connecting them to the photos with post-it strips where needed. In a bit of gallows humor (on his part, anyway), he found an old heart sticker from Valentine's Day and put in between Annie and Auggie's pictures, connecting them with a sparkle strip.

"Festive.", Conrad quipped wryly.

"Eh. There's an old legal pad and a pen next to the phone. You can use them to write down strategies we all come up with. Want a beer?"

His mother always emphasized the need to show hospitality to one's guests, even when you didn't get along with them. People appreciated common decency. Although of all the things Wilcox men were known for, common decency was far below number one on the list.

"Sure. You know, I kinda expected your digs to be a bit more…"

"_**MTV Cribs**_-like? No. I prefer to live quietly and cheaply by means of Costco. I leave all the flashy shit to my dad. Heads up."

Conrad caught the Guinness easily and chugged it. He had the right idea. Going into the dirty details of his assignment would require more than a little liquid courage…

A knock at the door made Jai grab the gun from behind the cookie jar and ask brusquely, "Who is it?"

If it was some stupid reporter, then they would get a cap to the camera…and the kneecap.

"_Joan. Open the door, Jai."_

"Why?"

"_I want to help."_

"Again, why? Helping isn't going to do anything but endanger your job further."

"_That's not relevant to me anymore. What's relevant to me right now is making things right with Annie and Auggie, even if they do quit in the end. Open the door. I brought pizza."_

Jai looked to Conrad who gave a "whatever" shrug and he opened the door, gun at his side. Joan was indeed holding an extra large pizza and he checked the hall as she came in. Instead of a power suit or _**Mad Men**_ dress, she had on a simple orange tank top, a grey hoodie, jeans, and flip flops. Her hair was loose and tangled in places, like she had been running her hands through it. What struck Jai dumb was the guilty childlike softness in her aquamarine eyes. She really did want to make things right, not to save her ass but to earn the forgiveness of her friends.

Meeting Conrad's shocked gaze, he gave a curt nod. She was in.

"Arthur's not with me. He's still at Langley, trying to swim upstream without a paddle." she replied to his silent question.

"He's already screwed, though."

"My husband is good at ignoring facts that don't please him, Conrad. Let's get started."

_**/**_

"Joan's thrown in her lot with us. I don't know what to think about that."

She turned onto her side and propped her head up on her hand, sending strands of cornsilk hair to tickle his nose pleasantly.

"Aug, it's never easy to be pissed at your friends or to have them pissed at you. You verbally Spartan kicking her must've made a bigger impact than you thought."

Auggie mulled that over and her hand rested on his bare shoulder tenderly.

"You don't have to forgive her right away. Hell, you don't have to forgive her at all but her going against the DCS and her husband….that's pretty kickass."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. And…even though she helped put you out there, she tried to stop it later. That counts for something. And she said you had potential. In Joan-speak, that means she really likes you."

She chuckled and curled up against him like a sunning tomcat…lioness. They had taken over the dance floor and a charged dance with Carmine accomplished their objective to put it out that he was back in the area. Carmine hadn't said anything when they got back to the booth but he had been near unresponsive for 10 minutes.

Annie merely giggled behind her hand and kept mum about what she did to him. He'd get it out of her eventually. At the end of the day, even lionesses had a weakness…

A soft snore made him look in her general direction and determine that she had tired herself out.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he continued listening to Jimmy Kimmel and came to a decision.

He had already forgiven Joan.

He just wasn't going to tell her for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: And the beat goes on. Lines in the sand are being drawn and eventually, somebody's going to pull a Yosemite Sam and go plummeting over the edge. That's going to be fun to write. This story is fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Joan entered their condo only to find him looking at her with betrayal.

"You went to Wilcox's."

"You had someone tail me."

"Joan, it's not as bad as everyone is making it out to be. This will blow over soon. You didn't have to go over there."

How could someone so intelligent be so damned **_stupid _**when it counted? She shook her head incredulously and put her hands on his shoulders, making her look at her and _**see **_her.

"Arthur, it's_** way**_ past blowing over, now and as much I love you, I'm not going to back you on this. One of us has to have a job when it's all over and by what I've been hearing, it's _**not**_ going to be you." Joan said earnestly.

"So, it's about your job." he surmised coolly, moving away from her as usual…

"It's about doing what's right! You used to care about that!"

"I still do!"

"Well, then your methods _**suck!**_ Maybe you getting fired is just what the agency needs!"

"Joan, if I go down, they're going to put another Henry Wilcox in! Do you want that?"

Abruptly, Auggie's enraged words returned to the forefront of her mind…

"…_**you and your rat bastard husband are just as bad as Henry Wilcox! No, you're **_**worse**_** than him!"**_

She sighed heavily and declared, "If that happens, then it happens. This is no one's fault but yours. You had a chance to change the agency and you pissed it away on Mercer so do not play the victim now. You're on your own."

Joan picked her purse back up and got her emergency duffel bag from the hall closet. This certainly counted as an emergency…

"You're running. You're giving up and you're running. Nice. Go ahead. I'm sure Wilcox would be _**glad**_ to take you in."

"Arthur…"

He slammed the bedroom door and Joan let out a frustrated snarl before she left.

Great. Yet another thing to worry about…

_**/**_

For once, Annie woke up first and she took the opportunity to look at him when he was unaware.

He was on his side and his long limbs were utterly tangled with hers. His lips were parted invitingly in slumber and she giggled as a loud snore made her hand rise with his chest.

His eyes drifted back and forth under the lids, deep in REM and he was limp and relaxed…mostly. A very not limp part of him was pressed deliciously against her hip and she smiled mischievously as she put him flat on his back. Finding the tie from before (the mere sight of it made her shiver with remembered pleasure), she gently but firmly tied his wrists to the headboard, surprised that he hadn't woken up yet.

Reaching over to his watch, she gently shut his morning announcement off.

She was going to be his alarm clock today.

_**/**_

Auggie had been awake since his wrists made contact with the cool metal of the headboard but he made sure not to let her know that. He was content to let her play with him and have her wicked little way with him like he had done to her. Plus, it was an exercise in self control. Having to hold back while she tormented him with cool fingers and a hot tongue was delicious agony, agony that he'd never be able to quit…

"Let's see you sleep through this, Anderson." she purred as her mouth descended even lower to touch his straining erection for the first of hopefully many times.

A low growl worthy of a dragon escaped him and he finally opened his eyes as she pulled away with surprise.

"Don't you dare stop…" he ordered gruffly, shivering as she blew hot air over his hypersensitive skin.

Annie laughed sultrily and replied, "Good morning to you too. Were you playing possum?"

"No, I was playing smart man with a hot evil girlfriend."

"Good answer." she praised before happily getting back to her ministrations.

_**/**_

Making Auggie scream was fun.

Making Auggie beg was fun.

Making Auggie do both at the same time was Nirvana.

After teasing him to the brink over and over again (and after he put a mighty impressive dent in the wall from his struggles to free his hands), Annie slid up onto him but refused to ride him. She let her inner muscles do all the work, thankful for all the issues of Cosmo that Danielle "accidentally" left laying around in her bedroom. If she hadn't, she would've never learned that men liked to be dominated and had a G-spot that was right…

"_**Annie!**_" he howled as he bucked frantically up at her. "Annie, _**please**_…!"

"What is it, Auggie? What do you need?" she asked innocently as she caressed him.

"I need you to either fuck me or shoot me!" he spat, making her chuckle involuntarily.

"But I _**am**_ fucking you." Annie protested coquettishly as she clenched as hard as she could, making them both shiver with pleasure. He was throbbing fiercely and filling her so good…

"_**Liar! **_Fuck me! _**Please**_ fuck me!" he begged as two tears slid down his face.

With a brilliant smile, she leaned forward until their lips were a mere centimeter apart and finally untied him.

As soon as he was free, he threw her down on the mattress and went mad.

_**/**_

If he hurt her, he would thoroughly apologize later.

Right now, all that mattered was spilling himself inside her. He had never been this hard, this fevered, this crazed in his life. No woman had ever touched him like she could and no other women would again. Annie owned him, truly owned him both naked and clothed. He'd kill for her, die for her, _**anything**_ for her…

Annie held on for dear life as he pounded her tender flesh and when her head went back, he sank his teeth into her throat, leaving yet another love mark to be covered over. She joked that she was paying someone at M.A.C.'s electric bill just on "hickey hider" now and that filled him with deep testosterone fueled pride. Attached. Taken. Keep walking, they said…

"_**Auggie!**_" she yelled loud and long as her body succumbed to pleasure, sending him careening over the edge with her.

He remembered screaming. He remembered feeling as if he was being electrocuted with pleasure and he remembered his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Everything else….was an unimportant, blissful blur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Now, for the heat to go back to a simmer. I'm going to flesh out Carmine more (because I like him) and go back to Langley before returning to our hot horny heroes (I heart alliterations!). I'm glad there are so many people reading, reviewing, and enjoying this fic. It's a great motivator to keep going with writing in general.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You got a lot of sack to come back here, Carm. I've been hearin' stuff about ya and a lot's bad. _**Real**_ bad. I'm scared for ya."

"I'll be cool, Gio. Ya know I've got more lives than a cat. I…I'm glad that ya didn't find someone while I was gone. I wouldn't have been pissed if you had but-"

Carmine sighed as Giovanni Hamilton rolled back on top of him and squeezed her tightly. Gio had been his best friend since 3rd grade and they had gotten into a Friends with Benefits relationship before all that hell broke loose with the Prague broad and the Feds and the CIA and the green light on him…

He wasn't sure if he loved her but he knew that he was _**falling**_ for her fast, giving him even more motivation to live. Gio couldn't love him back (or reject him) if he was swimming with the fishes. His hands slid fondly over her bountiful chocolate curves and she nuzzled his shoulder tenderly.

"And you're _**sure**_ these D.C. 5-0 people know what they're doin'?"

"They're _**great**_ at what they do, babe. If, god forbid, I end up dead, it ain't gonna be their fault. But, I ain't endin' up dead. I got too damn much to live for."

"Yeah, ya do. And…if you testify against the Company…they're gonna have to stash you someplace like in _**Goodfellas**_, right?"

"Probably. If I stay here or go back to the neighborhood, some two bit lackey would try to ice me on sight. Why?"

She bit her lower lip and asked, "If I wanted to come with ya, could you make it happen?"

Carmine sat them up and he looked deep into her big blue eyes fixedly. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Carm, I don't wanna lose you. You're my best friend in the whole fucking world and you're great in bed and I think I'm fallin' in love with your crazy I-talian ass so if you gotta get stashed in like New Mexico or somethin', I wanna come with. Can I?" she rambled quickly.

His heart yelled in joy and he hugged her to him tightly, peppering her neck with kisses.

"I…was gonna ask ya after it was over but…yeah. I'll talk to 'em and get somethin' started. Having ya with me's a small thing compared to my testimony and they know it. And I really want you with me, Giovanni and not just when we're naked. Although, the naked's _**awesome**_…"

She giggled and kissed him hard, shoving him back into the tangled mess of the bed.

The naked with the love was even better.

_**/**_

The sharks were circling faster and he had a series of meetings with the Board after the weekend. They were holding him accountable for Mercer and the Leak and Walker, all things that were bad separately but together…

Arthur took another healthy swig of brandy and looked to the empty right side of the bed. Joan was right. He knew that she was but he couldn't just give up. It had taken so long to get where he had gotten. He couldn't just jump ship at the first sign of trouble.

_**Well, that sign's worn out from flashing. There's a time to fight and a time to just let things go. And it's not like you're losing everything. You still have Joan…if she hasn't found her way to Wilcox's or Sheehan's or Anderson's bed already…**_

Fortunately, Walker had taken care of the Anderson threat but the other two and many, many others were still a factor. Joan wasn't the only one prone to fits of possessive jealousy. Sure, they had known each other since Pre-K and yeah, they had been married for 20 years but as they both made progress in the Agency, their friendship and marriage had taken hits and gotten stale from neglect. It was a distinct possibility that Joan would get sick of his workaholic, passive aggressive tendencies and leave. He didn't want her to leave. He _**needed**_ her…

Coming to a decision, he picked up the phone, swallowing down brandy and his pride.

"_Liza Hearn."_

"I'm resigning my post. Take it and run with it.", Arthur said flatly before slamming the phone down and laying flat on his back.

There would still be an Inquiry and the Agency would still split down the middle in a Roman Empire like power vacuum but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

Joan trumped everything and he was an ass for letting his career make him forget that. He just hoped that she'd forgive him…

_**/**_

"_In my quest to better this Agency, I let my ambition override my good judgment and I lost sight of what is truly important: doing the right thing. I know that's ironic, considering the CIA's glorious reputation…"_

When Auggie snorted next to her, she made to elbow him but he caught her and pulled her easily onto his lap.

"_..my point is that as of today, I have resigned from my position as the Head of the DCS…"_

The rest of Arthur's speech was lost in the enthusiastic cheering of the crowd and Annie changed the channel, having heard enough. It was nice to hear that Arthur's conscience had finally made itself known and that the man who callously put her in danger would no longer be in a position to ever again. The fallout from his actions still needed to be addressed, not to mention the Leak but still…progress.

"I'm going to back Joan to take it over. She'd be good for it.", she declared with a nod.

"So, you're staying?"

"Mm-hm. The hurt's always going to be there but I love my work, even when I have to use my best friend to break in morgues…"

Auggie laughed and quipped, "Those shoes _**still**_ smell like death and disinfectant."

"…I said I was sorry like 50 times, already!…So yeah, I'm staying until I break a hip in a shoot out."

"Woman, the only way you're breaking a hip while I'm around is while you're riding me when you're 90."

"That could be fun."

"Breaking a hip?"

"No, riding you when I'm 90. Although…"

She straddled him and opened their robes just enough to get things going.

"…riding you when I'm 27 sounds to be way more fun."

"It is!", he growled before gently but firmly pulling her onto him, making her scream happily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I have to do my hair. I'm supposed to blow dry out my afro so I can look Foxy Brown fly for my ID pic tomorrow but I don't want to do it because it's gonna hurt! It'll look epic in the end so it'll be worth it. So, I'm gonna update, I'm gonna vacuum and then I'm going to tackle it.**

**And the issue of Giovanni's name will be explained via plot because I really don't feel like changing it. She's a girl and she's Carmine's girl. Oh, and I'll finally put in some action of the non naked kind. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You know, you're too soft and sweet smelling to be a typical Giovanni." Auggie remarked as he waited for her to pack her bags.

Joan and Madeline Smith had given the go-ahead to put her with Carmine and she promised to cooperate with Carmine's cooperation. Like Carmine, she used to be in the whole Guido/Guidette style but she had let it go in favor of getting a job in computer virus repair instead of testifying against an infamous crime family.

"It's my dad's fault. He wanted to name his firstborn after his great granddad, regardless of gender. My mom nearly skinned him alive for it but it was too much trouble to change it so I stayed Giovanni. 'Kay, I'm ready."

"Good, let's-"

A bullet sailed through the living room window, shattering the vase of begonias behind him. Instead of freezing in panic, Giovanni hit the floor quickly, crawling behind the thick kitchen counter with him. Auggie put her in front of him and bunched his shoulders protectively as the house erupted in gunfire. She was trembling madly but she didn't make a sound, impressing him. Usually civilians screamed their heads off, giving away positions like penny candy.

After several minutes, the sound of a car hauling ass down the street replaced the bullets, leaving them in shocked, gunpowder scented silence.

"Gio, get my phone out of my pocket and push the first speed dial. That'll get my partner."

"O-on it. You okay, dude?"

Ten fingers, ten toes, no new holes, and dry pants. He was in good shape…

"Mm-hm. Are you okay?"

"Scared _**shitless**_ but other than that…um, hi. Could ya come get us, please? My living room just got seriously shot up so it's safe to say that the crazy mo-fos after Carm are after me now, too… Your boy's fine. He protected me like a good federal 5-0… Sure, here he is."

Giovanni passed him the phone and crawled out, grabbing her duffel in the process.

"Annie?"

"_Are you okay?"_

She sounded near tears and Auggie's heart clenched at the naked fear in her voice. He didn't mean to scare her…

"I'm fine. Come get us fast, though because I hear sirens a-coming and the last thing I want to do is bullshit some local cops."

"_I'll be there in a few minutes. I…I'm glad you're okay, Auggie."_

"Me too. See you soon. Gio?"

"Man, they weren't playin'. Good thing this thing's solid oak or we'd be Swiss cheese. Thanks for the human Kevlar thing, by the way."

"Just doing my job. Are the cops here yet?" Auggie asked as he dusted off his jeans.

"Not yet. Let's bounce. I don't feel like explaining this right now. Your girl can come get us at the 7-11 down on the corner."

Good. Maybe he could get a Slurpee…or a big bottle of Smirnoff.

_**/**_

As soon as the passenger door shut, she pounced, kissing him brutally as relived tears poured out of her eyes. Cupping his face, she showered it with trembling kisses.

And then she slapped him…hard.

"Don't you ever, ever, _**ever**_ scare me like that, again or I'll cut your balls off!" Annie snarled as she pulled out of the 7-11.

"I can't promise I won't but I'll try my best. Ow…"

Her hands shook madly on the wheel and her brain kept a horrible mantra up in her head as she drove towards where they stashed Carmine.

_**He could've died. He could've died and left you all alone again…**_

It was bad enough when Ben had done it. Oh, she knew that he was still alive and lurking someplace but it had been so long that her heart deemed him dead. Auggie could've died tonight. He could've bled to death on Giovanni's floor and she would have never seen him again. She wouldn't hear his voice, she wouldn't share all of her food (including gum), she wouldn't bring him to Thursday Night Dinner, she wouldn't be able to kiss him ever, ever again because he would've been dead, gone…oh, Auggie!

She pulled over swiftly and dissolved into tears, hugging him with boa constrictor tightness and kissing him again tenderly, nuzzling apologetically at his fire truck red cheek.

"You could've died! You seriously could've died!"

"I know, sweetheart…I'm glad that I didn't. Come on, Annie. I need you to pull together long enough to get Gio safe and then you can freak out all you want. Okay?"

A watery chuckle escaped her and she nodded, looking back to Giovanni apologetically.

"Don't be ashamed, hon. If you _**didn't**_ act like this, then you'd be the worst girlfriend ever...or a pod person."

_**/**_

He was known as the Polygraph Guy.

He was known as the nerdy little Indian man who could make or break careers with a simple red circle.

He was known as the guy who got thoroughly pwned by Auggie Anderson, something that still chafed on him (although, he kept a closer look at the man's eyes, just to be sure).

He was quiet, he was studious, and he was Oliver Hardy: good son, good friend, and faithful husband of 7 years with a beautfiul little girl on the way.

He was also the Leak in the CIA.

And he was proud of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Or the Polygraph Guy, apparently. LOL! I'm glad my choice of CIA Leak has met with approval. Since I made Jai a shade of tolerable grey instead of bad guy, I needed a replacement for the Leak and dude…he really seems to fit. He's cold on the outside but he's definitely got a bit of a short fuse. Just take a look at the (kickassly sexy) Auggie polygraph scene and you'll get the vibe.**

**Okay as requested: Background on the Leaky Titbag and then hot, possessive A-Squared survivor sex. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Oliver Hardy sat in the company Starbucks, listening to the various conversations via his ears and a hidden recording device to be reviewed later.

Now, he never gave out information that would compromise an active Op. No. He may despise the CIA and its employees but not enough to purposely put them on the autopsy table. What he wanted, what he _**needed**_, was his CIA back. Everyone spoke of Henry Wilcox's methods as unnecessarily bloody and cruel but Hardy thought that he was brilliant.

Were it not for him, he wouldn't have a steady job. Were it not for him, millions of people would be dead because of madmen (and women) who were running around uncaught due to "Agency Official Rules". Bah. Those rules were for the average Joe looking for documentary fodder or to sound smart at the dinner table with their Wikipedia gained knowledge. In the real world, with real threats to the country, those rules went out the window fast and Henry Wilcox not only knew that but embraced it like a good leader should.

Unfortunately, Arthur Campbell, Joan Campbell, and all of those naive idiots in his class group from the Farm thought otherwise. They had shaken things up and eventually, Wilcox had been replaced by Campbell and all Hardy could think about was how much trouble his country was in thanks to the perfectly coiffed idealist. The Transparency Objective _**would**_ put a human face to the CIA in the end but it would weaken it substantially, causing it to become a running joke among civilians and extremists.

That was absolutely unacceptable. It needed to be stopped in its infancy, hence his becoming the much despised Leak. It took all of his years of cultivated self control not to burst out laughing as nervous (or quietly psychotic in Anderson's case) agents came before him, determined to prove their innocence and help catch the Leak when he was sitting calmly right in front of them, taking their earnest answers and turning it into headlines…and money. More than he had seen in his 20 years of working at Langley.

Hardy had sent his beloved Jackie to India, to his family so that she would not hear of his actions until long after he joined her and even then, he knew that she would understand. She always did. Plus, she would be proud. Due to his actions, a weak leader had been ousted, making room for a correct one, giving the entire agency a chance for a new golden age.

They may call him bastard and traitor now but history would vindicate him.

Olivier Hardy would be known as a hero, just like his beloved mentor.

_**/**_

Apparently, a freaking out Annie meant a startlingly (and pleasingly) horny Annie.

As soon as their suite door shut, she had shoved him to the living room floor and peeled her clothes off like a banana. She had torn his like a hellcat and now, he was letting her literally kiss him from head to toe, shivering as her lithe form moved up and down against him like he was a pole. Her core was twice as heated as it usually was and he knew that getting inside her would be like lava around him. She was still shaking like a leaf and she wasn't talking. Every time he tried to reciprocate a touch or kiss, she whined and slapped his hands away, her ardency increasing and tears falling from her eyes…

"Sweetheart, let me touch you."

"_No_.", she hissed.

"Annie…"

"_**No!**_" she snapped while plunging greedily onto him, making him call out her name.

Sobbing and moaning, she rode him like she was in the Kentucky Derby, her hands braced on his shoulders with bruising force. Using his size as an advantage, he sat up and deliberately spanned her waist with his hands, squeezing her tight. I'm alive…

She whimpered and pressed trembling kisses to his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, her hips still going at a breakneck pace. I'm glad…

As always, it didn't much for them to reach their peak and soon she was resting limply on his chest, her nails raking over his chest lightly. Auggie found the afghan from earlier on the floor and draped it over them in case housekeeping showed up…or someone else with a gun. No! Don't think like that…

"_**Mine.**_ Not dead." she rumbled.

"I'm yours and I'm very much alive, Annie."

She propped herself up on her arms and asked, "Is that what's it's like for you back home? When I get myself into my daily quota of mortal peril, do you feel that sick, that scared, that pissed, that…?"

"Helpless? Yep. I don't feel better until I can touch you, which is what you've done in a carnal, rug burn on my delicate ass causing way." Auggie replied with a wry smirk.

It was okay. He didn't die today. He didn't have to leave her today. It was okay…

Annie giggled and replied sheepishly, "Sorry. Hey, I thought you _**liked**_ it rough!"

"I _**do**_." he confirmed bluntly. "So…are we getting up from here anytime soon?"

"Eventually. I want to share a pizza with you…but _**please**_, leave the anchovies and pineapple on your half."

"It's an Anderson family delicacy."

"It's sick! Stinky fish and pineapple do not belong on the same part of the pizza spectrum! They do _**not!**_"

"The Pizza Spectrum?" he asked with an utterly amused "my woman's a crazy doot-da-doot" tone.

She thumped him on the chest and laid her head back over his gloriously beating heart.

"I know exactly where to touch you to make you scream like a girl and not in the good way. Don't mock my Annie-isms.", she threatened with a hard pinch to his hip.

In the interest of self (and reproductive) preservation, Auggie traded his laughs in for deep drugging kisses.

He was alive.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I'm trying to get into the habit of updating something a day so I can have a routine for the upcoming school year. I go back on the 6th. My dumbass counselor screwed up my schedule (as fucking usual) but other than a Kool-Aid grin, my senior ID picture turned out lovely. I still need to do my English papers, though. It shouldn't take long. I just don't want to do them…at all. Let's get back into it, shall we? Wilcox makes it to Jersey and your wish for possessive sexy Auggie has been granted. The lyric is from Dengue Fever's **_**Made of Steam.**_

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I fucking hate you but you took Annie's side when it counted so I'll be civil. Don't hurt her anymore and you can keep your balls, got it?"

Jai had never taken much stock into the rumors of Auggie being a sociopath until now. After all, only one could express hatred and deliver a castration threat as easily as one gave the time. They stood in the airport parking lot and the only reassurance he had was that Annie was leaning against their company Benz and even then…the cool rage and hurt in her brandy eyes made him gulp silently.

"Got it. I should be showing up at the club around 10 so…"

"Be visible. Yeah, we've done this before." Annie cut off with a roll of her eyes.

"I _**know**_ that. I'm just…_**nervous**_." Jai confessed uncomfortably. "Unlike Arthur, I can't pull a Nixon and book and I don't want to. It's just that…"

"You need every ounce of credibility you can get in front of the Big Giant Head so you really don't want to fuck up this Op. Good. That'll make you less likely to. See you tonight. Well, Annie will, anyway…" Auggie finished as he climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

Today, she had on a pair of knee high black leather boots, a knee length denim skirt and a forest green tube top, matching Auggie's shirt. Her hair blew in the wind like cornsilk and Jai's hands itched to touch it, to touch _**her**_. He couldn't though. Even if she and Auggie weren't…together…then, she still wouldn't let him because of the role he played in Arthur's ill fated chess game. He understood. It hurt but he understood…

"I'm sorry, Annie."

"I know."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Jai asked knowingly.

"Nope.", she replied brightly, making him chuckle against his will.

"Will you eventually?"

"Eventually." she confirmed as she tossed the keys to herself. "See you tonight."

It was a small bit of hope but a welcome one.

_**/**_

"Well…how you doin', sweet thang?"

Annie barely suppressed the urge to throw her drink in the leering frat boy wannabe's face but instead she put on a sweet smile. Auggie would be back from the bathroom soon…

"I'm doin' fine. I'd be doin' better if you'd back up a coupla steps, fella. I'm taken like Beyonce." she replied in Princess mode, flashing the 4 carat diamond ring so that it sparkled in the strobe lights.

To her dismay, the man only shrugged and sat down next to her, signaling the bartender to come over.

"That's cool with me. I'm not lookin' for that sort of thang from ya. I'm Jeremy, by the way."

All this time, his eyes were glued to her breasts, emphasized by her drapey black halter (_**the**_ drapey black halter) and then they roamed down past her skin tight black leggings and to her black heels. Annie made to leave but the idiot followed her until she collided with a solid wall of a man.

"And _**she's**_ completely uninterested." a gruff voice said as two very familiar muscular arms slid completely around her waist and turned her so his hips pressed against the small of her back.

Auggie had shed his open black button down, revealing an under tank of the same color and making his cut lean form all the more obvious. She had been throwing deadly glares to Guidettes and tourists all night, going even as far as to slide a hand over his tight ass as he moved towards the head. Auggie was sleek like a panther and the steel in his unseeing eyes would make even the hardest hardass back up a couple of steps.

Unfortunately for Jeremy, he was too stupid to smell the threat in the air, even as she leaned back against him.

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Says me. I'm her husband. Back the fuck up or I'll shove that pussy little cocktail you're drinking up your ass!"

Auggie gently put her on a bar stool and slowly advanced on the drunken, fight hungry idiot. People were watching and Jeremy's two friends even had the gall to lay a bet down on how fast Auggie would get taken down. Huh. Little did they know…

"Babe, he ain't worth it…" Annie protested halfheartedly.

"I don't care if he's _**worth it**_ or not! Ever since we've come here, every night some overly gelled jackass has tried to get at my Catherine and I don't like it!"

_Oooh…possessive primal Auggie. Me likey…Me __**really**__ likey…_

"I don't give a fuck what ya _**like**_ or not, Helen Keller! Your _**Catherine**_ is a hot piece of ass and deserves better than some _**cripple**_ holdin' her hostage!" Jeremy snapped while shoving him backwards.

Big mistake.

The punch that Auggie connected with Jeremy's jaw would've done well in an _**Indiana Jones**_ movie. The idiot dropped like a stone and Annie's teeth sank into her lower lip as he gave her a _**look**_. Even clouded over with blindness, Auggie's deep chocolate eyes blazed with love, lust, and one word…

"_**Mine!**_" he snarled, soaking her panties and making her feel like a gazelle in front of a lion.

That wasn't William talking. That was all Auggie. With shaking hands, she reached out and brought him close to her, stroking his back soothingly. He was almost vibrating with rage and she could smell his musk calling to her, telling her to touch him and kiss him and fuck him in the bathroom…

"Y-yours. You know that, baby. I-I was tryin' to get him to scram but…I think ya just busted what little brain cells he had left."

Jeremy had been quickly hauled out by his friends, leaving only a small puddle of Cosmo mixed with blood and teeth in his wake. Good riddance. Auggie gave her his devil may care smile and she could hear women sigh enviously. Yeah, her man was hot and they couldn't have him. It was awesome!

"Good. One less dumbass to taint the gene pool. Come dance with me, Princess." he purred.

Oooh…if he told her to strip naked and give Ron Jeremy a lap dance in that tone of voice…dear god in heaven…and he was hers for _**real**_! She was a very, very lucky woman! Annie downed the last of her shot of jack and took his offered hand.

"Gladly."

_**/**_

It was times like this that he was glad that he never got that close to Annie.

Auggie may be blind but the man could kick his ass all the way back to India if he wanted to. The damage from that one punch…Jai downed the rest of his beer and took one last look in the bathroom mirror, mentally going over his cover one more time.

He was now Paul "Paulie" Giametta from Princess' old neighborhood. They had been on again/off again since junior high and after a huge argument, she had run off to Manhattan and NYU. He had gone after her and when they had run into each other at a club, they had gotten physical and that's where William Mitchell came in. He had gone off to LA to lick his wounds (and a couple of surfer girls) and when he had come back to pick things back up with Princess, not only was she gone, she was married to the blind club owner guy who personally tossed him out on his ass.

Auggie wasn't the only one with animosity in his heart so getting to play a jealous, hateful little asshole and go off on him would be much more fun than he'd care to admit.

Jai had fished out a pair of jeans, a skin tight white wife beater, an open black and silver bowling shirt, Nikes, shades, and a large gaudy looking diamond cross. His hair was slicked back and spiky in the way that the _**Jersey Shore**_ boys did it and he put a stick of Stride in, the final touch.

He was as ready as he'd ever be.

_**/**_

"_**Steam rises up from the carpet on the floor…chlorine from the jacuzzi's all I breathe anymore…fly me away… fly me away…to your side…Sleepwalking through each week we are apart…the letter that I sent you has gotten no response…And I wait and I dream… "**_

"…I'm made of steam…" she finished into his shoulder as he held her even closer.

The DJ had slowed things down (for all you lovers out there!) and now, he was slow dancing with Annie. After his confrontation with the asshole, he had let out all remaining aggression as he spun her, ground her against him, and kissed her between songs. He could hardly wait for Wilcox to show up just so he could touch her all over. Her grapefruit smell was mixed with her familiar but still intoxicating musk and he wanted to put his mouth on her, his hands, his cock…

Dengue Fever degenerated into techno and she gave him a slow, deep kiss.

"Thank you for dancin' with me, honey."

"You don't have to thank me, Princess. I like feeling you against me."

A renewed surge of Annie's musk slammed into his nose and he snapped.

He needed to touch her…**now.**

"Bathroom. Come on." she rasped as she brushed a hand over his denim clad groin.

He made to agree but the scent of Calvin Klein and coffee made him growl with frustration.

"What?"

"_**Wilcox.**_ He's here. I smell him. He's got the worst timing…"

"I know and I see him coming up fast at your six. Game on, Aug." she replied while kissing him obscenely, hitching her leg up over his hip.

Auggie half dipped her and when someone tapped him on his shoulder, he let go of her to turn…and the expected fist sailed towards his nose.

Muscle memory and training kicked in and he caught it and twisted the owner, sending Wilcox into a nearby (but thankfully empty) table, shocking the crowd into silence once again.

"Paulie! What the fuck do ya think you're doin'?" Annie demanded indignantly. "And who the fuck told ya that I was out here?"

"Your damn Ma did with a big, stupid grin on her face! I can't believe ya did this to me, Princess!"

The thud of shoe to flesh told him that Annie had taken a shot to Wilcox's shins.

"Don't you talk about my Ma, asshole and I was very, very single when I met William! You made sure of that with that whore at graduation!"

"Sherri was a mistake, Catherine! You know I love ya!"

"Well, too fuckin' bad because I don't love you. I love William. That's why I married him so go back to whatever clap ridden pussy you crawled out of! We're done!"

She grabbed his arm and led him towards the door rapidly, ignoring "Paulie's" yells after her. Auggie stopped them at the door and pulled out a wad of agency granted cash for the head bouncer.

"Sorry for the messes. Give half to the bartender and keep the rest for yourself."

"No probs, dude. No probs." the burly man assured him with a grin.

Money could soothe even the most savage of steroid popping beasts.

_**/**_

"Did you _**have**_ to throw me into a table?"

"Did you _**have**_ to try and punch me? This nose is brand new, you know."

Annie rolled her eyes and tossed Jai an icepack, watching as Auggie bandaged the man's shoulder. He looked pretty okay shirtless but he was no Auggie. Now that she had gotten with him, every other man paled in comparison. Whether that was a result of fact or love goggles remained to be seen…

"Play nice, boys. So, you're two floors down?"

"Mm-hm. The room's already wired to base so you don't have to worry about that."

"Good. How's Langley?" Auggie asked as he handed Jai his shirts.

"The professional equivalent of a mosh pit. People are jockeying for Arthur's job and it's a witch hunt for the Leak. Everyone's getting tailed, files are getting pulled and yearly polygraphs have become daily. It's on its ear and the only truly steady thing is that everyone except for Bea is supporting your new relationship."

"_**Really?**_" Annie asked laughingly.

"Yeah. Some clever agent's even made up Bradgelina like name for you: A-Squared."

'That was Stu! Asshole…" Auggie laughed fondly.

"A-Squared. Catchy." Annie quipped with an amused smile. "Okay, so when you make contact with Joan, tell her that I want to back her to take Arthur's job."

"…and that I'm not pissed at her, anymore." Auggie added on soberly, making her grin at him.

"She'll be glad to hear that. All right, I better be going. You two _**are**_ newlyweds, after all…" Jai trailed off suggestively, making her flip him off playfully.

After he was gone, Auggie advanced on her and picked her up like a bride.

"Auggie…?"

"Bastard's got a point." he grumbled before sealing their mouths together.

Annie giggled and let him carry her to bed to do sweaty, sexy, and utterly naked newlywed things.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: *sighs heavily and resignedly* All right, if Annie **_**insists**_** on ignoring the right man for her (which has become a USA Network formula now) then I want her to get with Ben and not Wilcox. Leaving her in Sri Lanka and being a cold blooded assassin aside, Ben's a decent dude. Well, more decent than Mr. "You're gun shy" Wilcox. Jai's too smarmy and he's arrogant and even though I've unjackassified him in this fic, he's still one on the show.**

**I loved how Joan showed a flash of conscience at the end of last night's episode but I hate that Arthur still insists on using her as cannon fodder even when he's gotten solid proof that it leads to nothing but trouble. I guess someone's gotta get shot up before he takes his head out of his ass. Hopefully, Auggie can use that skanky reporter and do some damage in the name of A-Squared friendship if it comes to that.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Your operatives are good, Joan. And damn convincing as a married couple." Madeline remarked as they sat at her desk.

Joan took in that praise and quietly sifted through the still shots of Annie and Auggie in Jersey. The FBI insisted on having a couple of agents tailing them so if (or _**when**_) all hell broke loose, they'd have more of a fighting chance. Jai knew and she'd instruct him to tell them ASAP. No more secrets like that. The CIA was no place for absolute clarity but Joan resolved to keep at least them in the loop unless it was really, really classified…

"That's because they have natural chemistry. I knew that they'd get together after he let her use him as a cadaver to break into the Morgue."

"Seriously?" Madeline laughed. "She seriously…okay, you CIA people are a trip and a half! I'm going for more coffee. You want anything? Scone? Muffin? Whiskey?"

"Scone. Pumpkin. I'll pay you back for it."

"Cool beans. Be back in a few. Oh. Hi, Arthur. I'm heading down to get caffeine and food. You want anything?"

"Scone. Raspberry. And he's paying you back for it." Joan told her, causing Arthur to look at her with amused exasperation.

"Mmkay.", Madeline replied in her easy going cheerfulness before practically skipping out the door, leaving them watching in her wake.

"That is the perkiest FBI agent I've met in my life." Arthur deadpanned, making her chuckle as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Eh. It's not the cheerleader on speed sort of perky and she's competent so more power to her. How was the first round?"

"Not as brutal as I thought it would be. They're still nailing me to the wall for the Leak but other than my methods, they agreed with the Walker/Mercer thing."

"It _**was**_ a good idea on paper." Joan conceded as she let out a jaw cracking yawn.

Arthur frowned and guided her to her couch, letting her rest her head on his shoulder tenderly. One good thing about all this mess was that now that Arthur wasn't the face of the DCS, he was much more relaxed and demonstrative with her. He was the Arthur that she had fallen in love with. He was her best friend again, her partner…

"How long have you been awake?"

"Well, with the Jersey Op, protecting my people from the Polygraph Police and my horny husband refusing to leave me be…"

"I don't remember you complaining then." he grumbled with mock indignation.

"…and it's been going on 18 hours. I'm all right with staying up. You know that. Remember when we had to take finals last year of college? I was up for 4 days straight."

"And you smelled like a dead skunk for the last two. Ow!"

"I don't remember you complaining then." she protested with the same indignation.

"As crazy as you were, I wasn't saying anything other than 'whatever you want, Joanie.' until summer break."

She snorted ruefully and let him press a tender kiss to her brow as Madeline slipped back in with their stuff, his cue to leave.

"Promise me that you'll fit a nap in somewhere…and eat something substantial later. I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion and malnutrition."

Joan remembered him fussing that in junior high, high school, college, _**and**_ the Farm. It was nice to know that some things just didn't change…

"I promise. Now, get!" she replied while shoving him lightly out the door and closing it firmly behind him.

Madeline giggled and said, "Your man owes me 2.25."

"I'll take it out of his hide later. Let's get back to work. A nap sounds like a great idea but don't tell him I said that."

_**/**_

"I figured that…after all, this is their Op too and hey, the more guns, the merrier… Okay, see you later."

'The FBI's tailing us?" Annie asked as she sipped her mug of tea.

"Yep."

'That makes sense. What's the game plan for today?"

"Every man's nightmare." Auggie replied solemnly as he dug into his half of the skillet full of her kickass scrambled eggs.

"Aug, we _**just**_ got together. We don't need couple's therapy, yet."

Making him laugh was always fun, even when it was at her expense.

"No, silly. We're supposed to hit the mall and 'accidentally' run into Carmine and later Wilcox there. If what Carmine's told us is correct, an Angelnetti rep will approach Wilcox to eliminate his problem afterwards…namely, me."

"Giving us even more ammunition against them in the end. I don't even like the _**idea**_ of it but I'll go with it but if you end up hurt for real, someone's going to get a Louboutin up the ass."

"Again, I would pay money to hear that. Seriously."

_**/**_

Jai watched as they sat in the food court, sharing a large salad and sandwich. They always did that, no matter what the food was. Some people would deem it unsanitary, others would deem it as clever portion control but with Jai…it just twisted the knife as to what could've been.

Annie was a brilliant, remarkable woman. She was refreshingly honest and innocently wise, cutting through bullshit like a hot knife through butter. She could soothe with just her mere presence and cared with everything she had. Jai could understand exactly why Mercer and Auggie had fallen so hard so fast for her. He could also understand why he had as well.

It would never happen. Not now, not ever. Auggie was It for her and the club showed that it was both ways, as did the phone call that happened after Hamilton's house had been shot up. Not to mention that the only reason he had even gotten to meet her was to seduce Intel out of her. Well, Arthur never outright ordered him to but the context was clear at the time…

She pressed a kiss to Auggie's knuckles and he kissed her lightly but passionately, causing the jealousy to return at warp speed.

He would tell himself that it was all about the Op but his heart knew otherwise.

Paulie Giametta wasn't the jealous hateful bastard. It was Jai Wilcox.

_**/**_

"Tough break, man. I know what it's like to lose your girl to some unworthy jackass."

Louis Russo had been a loyal Angelnetti lieutenant for almost 8 years now. He set up deals and did "private contracting", a polite way of saying that he was a murder for hire bastard. He knew that and he relished that role. He was always needed and paid handsomely for his talents. His latest mission was to find that traitor Carmine and his whore and take them out before the Trial. Well, he'd take him out for sure. That Giovanni…she was much too pretty to kill immediately…

Anyway, seeing the poor bastard get maced made what was left of his heart hurt…and his wallet call to be fed.

"I ain't lost her. Princess is just goin' through one of her little hissy fits. Once she's done milkin' that cripple, she'll come crawlin' back on her knees. And I'll leave her there once I forgive her.", the kid leered while blinking the last of the spray out of his blood red eyes.

Louis chuckled and replied, "As you should. Listen, Paulie…how would you like it if that William of hers had a…accident?"

Apparently, Jersey Boy was smarter than he looked because a special comprehension entered his dark brown gaze.

"That guy's a fuckin' ninja, even without his eyes. How would you manage this…accident? "

"Just leave that to me. Here's my card. If you're interested, bring 6 Gs to the address and we'll get somethin' started."

Without waiting for a reply, Louis took his leave with a knowing smile.

He'd get a call by the end of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I'm up at 4:17AM not from illness insomnia but from excitement insomnia. Every year, my big sister and our friends have this huge kickass get together and it's today! Well, tonight. It's going to be full of WIN so I'm going to do my updating now. **

**Okay, in response to 2 well founded concerns: A. Jai's jealousy will increase but only in relation to the Op and his own regrets. He isn't going to get Auggie or Annie hurt/dead. Well, he had been but…hey, I didn't make him the bad guy. LOL! And 2: I haven't completely given up on A-Squared getting together. Canon or not, I never ditch my ships. Ever. (Just look at my **_**HOUSE**_** and **_**In Plain Sight**_** stuff for proof and don't even get me **_**started**_** on **_**Harry Potter. **_**H/Hr FTW!) **

**What the last A/N was about was resignation that TPTB were going to throw a bunch of other people into the batter for ratings instead of using common freakin' sense and putting the "Hey, that could actually work before and **_**after**_** the clothes come off" couple together. Like I mentioned last time, it's become a USA network formula.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, there's a small switch on there. I need you to move it to the left and then put this over it. It's a waterproof seal in case our Paulie here gets knocked into the pool."

Jai barely suppressed a shiver of pleasure as her fingertips brushed against his skin as she did what Auggie instructed. The wire was tiny but it packed a punch. It would be wirelessly connected to a laptop, which would be connected to Base. Carmine and Giovanni would be in the van with them to provide translation for Russo's diction and Annie was there for CIA back up. They'd meet the FBI back up at the safehouse before setting out.

"Done. Now, what?"

"Now, you come here and let me show you how to test it."

Instead of a business suit or Guidette wear, Annie had on a black tee with airbrushed blue and green dragonflies all over it, Auggie's black hoodie, jeans with sky blue detail, and a pair of tightly tied black canvas sneakers. Seizing the opportunity, his eyes drifted to her taut ass while she leaned forward to look at the monitor closer.

"Okay, Jai. Say something witty." Auggie urged with semi-friendliness.

"Your fly's open." he replied darkly.

"Yes it is. Makes for easy access. Okay, you're good to go."

Annie lightly boxed him on the back of his mop top and dismissed, "Head on out, Jai. We'll touch base later. Aug, zip your pants."

"Do I _**have**_ to?"

"Yes, Chloe and Katia. You _**have**_ to." she chuckled.

"Yes, Aunt Annie…"

Jai closed the door behind him and let out a ragged sigh as he made his way to his company Beamer. Staying on this Op was getting more difficult by the day, not for professional reasons but for the personal. Hearing and watching Annie and Auggie be together was like being repeatedly punched in the gut.

The strongest relationship he had seen before them had been the one between his maternal grandparents. They had met each other at age 6 and it had been a wrap. They had defied everything, including arranged marriages to other people, to be together and they had remained that way until his grandfather passed away at the age of 90 shortly before he left for the Farm. A week later, his grandmother was gone too from a broken heart. An image of an elderly Annie holding an elderly Auggie's hand, surrounded by family made the jealousy rise to a fever pitch…

Instead of doubling back and punching Auggie out (or attempting to), he channeled all the hurt and the rage into Paulie Giametta.

Later, much later on, in front of a board of inquiry, they would say that it was his best role he had ever taken on.

_**/**_

"Oh, yeah. They mean business. They broke out the Big Gun. Russo is the best they got. If he's assigned to ice ya, then you're as good as it…"

"Stow that kinda of talk, soldier boy! You ain't dyin' until I fuck ya to death when we're 104!"

Annie bit back a laugh as Carmine flushed beetroot and Gio smirked dirtily at him as she filed her nails in the van. As a rule Annie tried not to get too attached to the people she had to help during Ops but she couldn't help it this time. Once you got past all the clichés and the different backgrounds, she was looking at her and Auggie. Judging by the faint smile on his face, he was thinking the same thing…

"Yes'm. Okay, Russo's all in, even without the cash. Dude's a sick fucker. He likes killin' for the sake of it. Just how much your boy chugs the Haterade will show just how brutal he'll be...or would be. Blind or not, Auggie, I think you could whup the old man's ass good enough to get back up."

"He could." Annie confirmed with not just girlfriend loyalty but from hand to hand experience with him on the mats. Ouch…

"Aw, Lucy…you're makin' me blush…"

"Ooh, _**damn.**_ I don't some of that animosity's fake. Whoo…" Gio remarked as Jai launched into quite the creative tirade against William.

"Jai and I disagree on a fundamental level."

"Meaning that Auggie hates the hell out of him for some obscure reason he won't tell me about…"

"It's classified or I would."

"…and Jai's not too friendly with him either. He's channeling it into the role but if he doesn't shut his damned mouth, I'll knock out all of his teeth…" Annie growled as Wilcox got to a climax, involving Auggie's lack of sight, their alleged sex life and her "tight little body".

"I _**love**_ it when you get all feisty…okay, it sounds like it's winding down." Auggie mused as the men broke into laughter.

"Yup. It's on. Russo's got the money. Y'all got 2 days to come up with something or your girl here will need a new Ethel." Carm surmised, making Annie grit her teeth and snarl lowly.

Oh, that was _**so**_ not happening. Auggie was not dying, not with her around! Russo wouldn't lay a finger on her man or she'd shoot his head off…and not the one with ears!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hi. I started school again on Wednesday, hence the lack of updates. I was in a zombie like fog because I pulled an all nighter with my English. But, other than all that (and a screwed up schedule that I had to wait in Cedar Point like line to fix), I was (and still am) happy as fuck to see my friends again after a long but not long summer. I missed them so much…**

**The latest episode: Until they quit being dumb and put Annie with Auggie where she belongs, I will watch the show (I still adore it) but I will ignore any shipping TPTB try to shove down our throats, although I still think Ben is the lesser of two evils. As I suspected, Wilcox is a snake in the Sri Lanka grasses and I hope the confrontation will be full of epic, "Go to Hell, you asshole!" WIN. The whole thing with Danielle and Michael was hilarious (oh, poor Annie…) and I **_**LOVED**_** how she torched the note at the end. That was kickass. I was all "Hell yeah! Burn that shit! Good girl!" Not to mention the whole thing with Hearn and Auggie hitting the skids (thank god).**

**Anyway, the (2 HOUR!) season finale's going to rad and I'm looking forward to it. As for the fic, we're starting to get towards the climax of the story and this chapter is like Step 1.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_I heard the playback from your meeting with Russo. Should I be concerned?"_

Jai sighed wearily and replied, "_**No**_. It's just a role that I'm playing. Contrary to popular belief Joan, I'm not trying to get Auggie killed for real and Annie for myself. Even if I was, she'd figure it out and shoot my balls off. This Op is important not only for my career but for all the people that the Angelnettis have hurt. Taking them down won't bring any of them back but…"

"_..It'll be better than nothing. I can understand that and that was uncalled for. You've proven that you can be trusted. It's just…"_

"Mama Bear protecting her cubs?" he asked wryly as he changed his shoulder bandage.

"_Yeah, that. I'll check in with you tomorrow, Jai. Good night."_

His performance with Russo had been Oscar worthy. He was crude, lewd, and enraged. He had laid out a filthy laundry list of insults and innuendo until the old man looked a bit rattled. He was probably unused to such venom from a seemingly hollow vessel but…it was amazing what heartbreak could pull off. Logically, Jai knew that he was in no position at all to be heartbroken. After all, Annie had never expressed a serious interest in him and they were hardly friends. Auggie's distrust of him had prevented that. Although Annie was a strong, capable woman, she always turned to Auggie for cues in navigating the Agency. Jai couldn't blame her. The man was the only person in Langley who would give it to her straight and not keep her (or try to throw her into) the dark. Still, seeing her so happy with someone else sucked.

_**Yeah, it does. It really does but if you do this Op right, you can at least gain a little of her trust. It's not the relationship you want but it's better than nothing.**_

Once again, his inner voice had an excellent point and he would follow it.

Right now, though, all he wanted was some dinner and a bed and not necessarily in that order.

_**/**_

Liza Hearn sat at her old fashioned typewriter, going through the contents of the latest bundle of information Hardy had graciously provided her. She had already wired him the money and now she would have yet another smash under her belt. Arthur (poor, sweet Arthur) had been right. She was looking for recognition and her name to be known for generations to come. Oliver Hardy had become that means to an end.

The Indian man was the Polygraph Guy (a delicious bit of irony that she would have no trouble using after she had milked him dry) so he had his fingers right on the jugular of the CIA. A flailing and frantic CIA, if his notes were to be believed. Arthur's job was ripe for the taking and the only person that would bother to do a little bit of good was Joan Campbell. Liza hoped that she got the job, not only because of the whole "Hells yeah, a woman in a major position" thing but because her competition would be way too ruthless to get anything good out of Hardy or her next source.

As long as there was a Campbell in the office, the Transparency would remain…

There was a knock at the door and Liza got out her wallet. It was the Thai food guy with her needed noodles…

When the door opened, two taser bolts sank into her chest, knocking her to the floor with the force of the current. Her widened eyes followed a black clad Joan Campbell as she strode over to her typewriter and took the bundle into her gloved hands, placing it in a sealed evidence bag. The statuesque blonde returned to her and removed the taser bolts none too gently. When Liza tried to lunge at her, a small but very strong hand went around her throat, pinning her to the hardwood floor.

"Now, I understand that you have to make a living, Ms. Hearn. I _**really**_ do but enough is enough. Now, if I can't shut down your source, then I can at least silence you. Oh, don't look so alarmed. I'm not going to kill you and I don't even want to, which is better than I can say about some of my colleagues. What_** is**_ going to happen though is that you'll be announcing your intentions to move onto another government agency to smear and then if you behave and _**if**_ I can get where I need to be at the DCS, I'll give you a call. I'm not my husband, Liza. I'm not going to get into a cat and mouse game with you. I'll just devour you and spit your bones into the Potomac. Move on or I'll accidentally leave your address on some desks. Understood?"

Liza tried to be defiant but the ever firming grip on her throat forced her to nod in agreement. Joan released her and she stood up, glaring hatefully at the blonde and with more than a little fear. The woman was certainly not her husband and Liza could tell that her threats were not empty. Arthur may have the words but Joan had the steel and the pants in the relationship…

"Crazy...**_Bitch_**." she rasped.

"You're damn right I am, especially when it comes to callous, borderline treason committing bitches like you. Thank you for your Intel, Liza. Oh, and your Thai food should be here in 10 minutes. I suggest you straighten up a bit beforehand." she replied with a Mona Lisa smile before closing the door behind her with a quiet snap.

At that, Liza walked over and swept her type writer onto the floor, along with the stack of newspapers that held her work, silently declaring the end of her crusade of CIA exposure.

There were safer ways to make a living.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: My goal is to finish this story either today or tomorrow. I am so very sorry for leaving you guys in the lurch. School started, my writing computer died, I got sick (yet again) and the muse is flakier than ever. But, I think I know what I want to do now and I hope you guys enjoy the string of long overdue updates. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She entered their apartment and saw him leaning against the kitchen counter with an amused smirk on his face.

"So, Liza Hearn just called me and said she was retiring her crusade. I also noticed you passing Conrad a big bundle of Intel downstairs so I'm gonna guess that you didn't go out to get milk like you said you were?"

Joan chuckled and handed Arthur the half gallon of milk she had fetched from Walgreens.

"I got milk. I also figured out who the Leak is. Oliver Hardy.", she replied as she headed for the shower. It had been a while since she had been in the field and she was still jazzed on adrenaline. The shower would be good for relieving half of it.

"The polygraph guy? Are you sure?" he asked as he followed her, deftly stepping over the trail of clothes she left in her wake.

"Mm-hm. He wrote notes on the information he sent her and I recognized his handwriting. The labs will confirm it. Can you get my bra clasp?"

Arthur came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling at her throat. Joan smiled and turned on the shower. She turned around and kissed him hard, cupping his face. In an uncharacteristically aggressive (but welcome) move, he picked her up and into the shower they went. Her surprised laughter quickly became loud moaning and she shivered as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

He could relieve the rest of it quite nicely.

_**/**_

The hotel receptionist told him where she was and fortunately, their FBI compadres were of the nice sort. After getting to the beach, he picked out her scent on the breeze and followed it. Sure enough, he found her sitting in the sand, just far enough away so the surf could run in between their toes. Auggie stroked her arm with gentle fingertips, causing her to hug him tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Annie."

"You don't know that. Even with all this planning, you could still die."

"I could die by choking on a pen cap too but that doesn't stop me from chewing on them."

Her punch was hard but her laughter light and he kissed her brow. He was scared too. Even before the loss of his sight, he had always been scared before going out in the field. What if the Op had been compromised? What if the Intel was bullshit? What if he got hurt? What if he died? What if…but he didn't let it stop him. One thing that his father always said that was being scared wasn't bad. What made people brave were the things that they did despite the fear and Auggie was certain that this would work.

Even if he got hurt or god forbid, killed, the Op would be a success. He was determined to make it out alive, though. He and Annie had a hell of a lot of living to do before they croaked and he wanted to get started on it.

Besides, he really was looking to feeling her ride him when she was 90.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: And the beat goes on. If I'm lucky, I can have this done in about 6 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Hearn had been silenced and the idiot had left the packets in plain sight.

Although he was outwardly calm, Hardy could feel his level of panic steadily rising as the minutes ticked by. Those deemed traitors by the government never lasted long, even in so-called modern countries. Gitmo said it all and there were places like it all over the world. But, he was just trying to get through his shift.

After getting back to his apartment, he was going to get on a series of buses until he could get to California. From there, he could stow away on a cargo ship owned by a family friend to Japan. If things went well, he could be in India by the end of the month. If things went badly…

"Oliver?", a gentle voice asked.

He blinked and saw Kylie Hendricks looking at him with concern. Although she was a doe eyed little girl of 23, she was very competent in her position and were he not married, he would pursue her. Regardless of that, she was still lovely to look at, a lookalike of Salma Hayek.

"Are you all right? You've been very quiet today."

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"You and me both. I hear that the labs have packets of Hearn's material and that they're testing all pages for Leak DNA. I do hope it's no one we know. Treason people never last long in jail. Oliver, you look ill. Do you need to go home? I can cover you."

In his later arrogance, he had neglected to use gloves in compiling the information. It would be a while before they had a viable sample but once they did…

Perhaps a head start would be a good idea.

"I appreciate it, Kylie. I believe that I may be coming down with something."

After he was gone, Kylie picked up her phone.

"He's heading home…you don't have to thank me, Conrad….dinner sounds lovely… Come find me when you're on your break."

She hung up and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. You're my friend but…sometimes friendship isn't enough." she said with a regretful look at his desk.

After a moment, she returned to work, her duty done.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's some A-Squared tender smexing and the Shore case file will return next chapter. I think I can finish this by the end of the day. We'll see.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Once again, she was awake before him and she took the time to study him in the early morning light. It was less than 24 hours before D-Day and she was worried.

Logically, she knew that the odds of him dying were very slim. The FBI was very competent and their handlers were determined to get them home alive. After all, they were A-Squared, the agency's Golden Couple, this generation's Joan and Arthur Campbell. Well, without all the drama and the jealous women and the…anyway, the odds of things going left, right, and sideways were small, despite their Lucy and Ethel-ness. The Op would work and everything would be okay.

Her heart however screamed at her to memorize everything about him, to touch and listen and love him twice as much today because he may be gone tomorrow, leaving her alone again.

Even though she had healed a lot of the wounds Ben had inflicted, the fear of being abandoned was still there. Losing Ben had devastated her but she had been able to bounce back. Losing Auggie would destroy her because not only was he her lover, he was her best friend.

She saw a tear splash on his arm and she wiped it away quickly, not wanting him to think she was weak…

"You don't need to hide your feelings, Annie. None of that brave shit." he said softly as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Aug. I know that you know what you're doing and that the FBI knows what they're doing and Jai knows what he's doing 90% of the time…"

Insulting Jai never failed to make him laugh.

"…but until Russo's packed away in a holding cell, I'm not gonna feel right."

"Don't apologize for caring about the ones you love. **Ever.**"

He had that heavy tone again. The one that spoke volumes about his inner demons without going into detail. His _**I Don't Want You to End Up Like Me **_tone. He only used it when he really wanted her to listen. She nodded and hugged him, feeling his steady heartbeat against her cheek. A gentle hand went to the small of her back and turned her so she was flat on the bed, him tenderly on top of her. Auggie cupped her face, urging her silently to meet his sightless but soulful gaze.

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere without a fight and death's gonna have to drag me kicking and screaming away from you."

His kiss was hot and demanding as usual with but had a slow burning wildness. Annie whimpered and surrendered immediately, twining her tongue with his. His hands pulled her nightshirt (his grey Mario shirt with the green mushroom on it) over her head and she pulled his pants off, leaving nothing but skin separating them.

He turned them so that she was on top and twined their fingers together.

"Ride me, baby. I want to feel you…" he urged as he massaged her hips.

Annie smiled and mounted him inch by tantalizing inch, torturing them both. He groaned as she clenched around him and hissed as she released 30 seconds later.

"Don't start that again. You nearly killed me last time." Auggie wheezed as she swiveled her hips.

"But, you liked it. And I haven't cuffed you to anything. Unless you want me to…" she cooed while reaching for her cuffs.

She squeaked as he swatted her firmly on her ass and growled, "_**Ride me.**_"

She remembered that guttural edge from the Club so she found it best to obey lest she get in trouble. Remembering her belly dance classes (for college PE credit) and thinking of swirls, Annie obeyed him sensually, her movements slow and fluid, much to his groaning delight. Since she had neglected to cuff him (next time), he sat them up and suckled at her breasts happily, his smile bright in the growing sunlight.

"So sexy…" he sighed as he kissed her sternum. "So beautiful….you think I'm going anywhere? I want at least another 40 years of this."

He accented "this" with a deep thrust into her and she screamed breathlessly as they began to move faster.

"But, w-we'll be old, then. What if we have heart attacks mid orgasm?"

"T-then our obituaries can read 'died with smiles on their faces'-_**Ow**_!"

Pinching him on the hip never failed to get him to lay off the teasing and she stroked the spot gently in silent apology. He put her back on her back and brought her legs up around his waist, plunging deep and fast. Mmm…she was no longer intimidated by his sexual appetite and he made it abundantly clear that she was more than enough for him ("You make me scream, Annie. No one else has been able to do that") so she felt safe enough to let loose. And let loose she did. Instead of just laying there and enjoying, she moved back at him with abandon, her yells sending shivers up and down his spine. Her nails dug into his back and she keened as her walls began to pick up speed, rippling and clenching deliciously. Auggie moved her legs up higher and she could feel her toes digging into his shoulders as he lost himself in her. He was going so deep, it felt like she could feel him in the back of her throat. She licked her lips hungrily at the thought of him in her mouth and he must have picked up on her desire because he groaned loudly and moved near impossibly faster, deeper, harder…

"_Mmm…you feel __**so **__good, Auggie….you fill me up so much…you make me so wet…"_

"…_you make me crazy…you make me burn…I can't control myself when you touch me …wanted you from the start…so fucking __**good**__…oh, __**god**__, Annie!"_

She gasped and her nails drew beads of blood as she held onto him for dear life, her climax rocking her whole body. Her screams of bliss echoed through the whole suite and possibly to the lobby. It was okay, if they did. Her man gave her so much pleasure that it didn't matter what anyone thought. Auggie's teeth sank into her neck and he came hard inside her, his whole body jerking and bowing against hers as shot after shot of hot seed filled her. Holding onto the back of his head, she let her head drop back into the pillows, weakly moving her hips to take it all.

With a last gasp and a small sob, Auggie's arms gave out and he kept his face in her throat as he hugged her, nuzzling her softly, gratefully.

"I love you, Auggie.", she sighed, feeling sleep beginning to set in.

He squeezed her and replied softly, "I love you, too. Always."

They slept peacefully, thoroughly tangled in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK! And I'm on Winter Break so I'm going to sit in my basement domain, listen to my playlists, eat blueberries and work. My algebra and English homework can wait until 5AM on the first.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Oliver Hardy sat in the back of a black SUV, cuffed and with a hood over his head. He had been flown somewhere and now, they were driving into what seemed to be mountain territory. He couldn't be sure. He smelled both Campbells (Old Spice and Chanel #5) in the vehicle and he sighed, waiting for the inevitable confrontation. Kylie had turned him in and he was more impressed than angry. Apparently, she had more of a spine then she let on, although he was certain Sheehan had something to do with that boldness.

Ah, the things people do for love…

"Where are you taking me?" he finally asked, breaking his stony silence.

"You're not going to be killed. At least not until after you're debriefed." Joan said in a flat, icy tone.

"I did it to make the Agency great again. This Transparency will sign the death warrant of every American citizen."

"I understand your motivation. Love of country is a good thing. Leaking said country's objectives to anyone with the right amount of money in their checking account is something else entirely." Arthur said with a surprising amount of frost.

According to his main source of information, Joan was the one with the toughness. Arthur was the diplomat, a passive man who fought with words and charisma. Somehow, though, he had changed. There was an undercurrent of steel in his demeanor that no one had dared to suspect and for the first time, Oliver felt doubt about whether his actions in the name of his mentor were truly needed. The doubt was brutally cast aside, though. He had made his bed and now, he'd have to lie in it.

"You can sit there and judge me if you wish to. History will vindicate me."

"You sound like a cheap villain from a 20s movie and the only vindication in this situation will be when you and your Source are tossed into prison like the scum you are. Henry's pretty old but you…you've got youth and boyish looks. You're gonna be a big hit.", Joan declared with a sadistic chuckle.

A thick knot of horror entered his throat. They knew about Henry Wilcox's involvement? Hardy was in disbelief. He had meticulously covered his tracks enough to keep Henry safe if he were caught. Henry would still be free to restore the Agency in the wake of his failure. Or so he thought. How…?

"You should've picked a mouthpiece with more fortitude. Once 20 to life or the needle was put on the table, Liza sang like a little choir girl. She even offered to sleep with me just to get years shaved off of her sentence. Of course, I turned her down. Why would I go for mud when I've got a rose at home?"

"You just didn't want me to shoot you."

"That too." Arthur conceded.

"That first. We're here."

The hood was finally removed and Hardy tried and failed to focus his gaze. His glasses were slid onto his face and he saw nothing but barren, snow frosted landscape and the barbed wired walls of the building in front of him. Nausea ripped through him as he saw the Alaskan flag flapping in the icy breeze. Dear God, no. They hadn't sent him to…

"Welcome to your new home, Oliver. We hope you enjoy your stay." Joan announced as she waved the guards forward.

As he was dragged out of the car, he finally acknowledged that he was a condemned man, that even if he managed to escape (which was doubtful), then he would still be dead from the terrain, the wildlife, the sheer amount of failure…

His anguished scream echoed long after the SUV drove away.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: You know what grinds my gears? When one types up about 75% of an admittedly kickass chapter and then Word decides to be a bitch and block it for 6 days until one opens it…and nothing is there. So, yeah, I'm little spunky right now and not in the good way. My day was long, I almost ripped a freshman to shreds, I'm up to my eyeballs in laundry, and I just really need to lie down. **

**I'm not lying down until this chapter is done and it's the chapter you all have been waiting so patiently for: the End of the Op. The epilogue will be next chapter so I would like to take the opportunity now to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just enjoying my little scribble on the **_**Covert Affairs **_** wall and once I finish a few more of my stories, I shall return to this fandom eagerly.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." she said, breaking her going on 5 hour silence.

Joan looked up at the flat words and before she could respond, Annie held up a hand.

"I know that Auggie's done things like this thousands of times before. I know that the FBI is cooperating and I know that the chances of things going left are less than nil but until he's back with me, holding me and making a smartass remark or twelve, I'm not going to feel right. You'd feel the same way if Mr. Campbell was doing this."

"You can't help but worry about the ones you love but right now, you need to focus. Focusing will help keep him alive. Tell me the layout of the warehouse." Joan urged gently.

"3 levels, 21 rooms. There is a large central area with 2 staircases on ether side of it. The second and third levels are used to store Angelnetti products ranging from ammo to plant seeds. The first levels are used as sleep rooms or for interrogation."

Interrogation. What a lovely little euphemism for cold blooded torture and murder. Images from the Angelnetti file looked as if they belonged in a horror movie. Bodies chopped up into several pieces, bodies missing pieces, bodies so burnt and broken that only the name on the top could identify them as male or female…her man could be one of them before midnight. Russo liked to kill between 10PM and 12:00, saying that it was the perfect time for the least amount of witnesses.

It was 9:45, now. Auggie and Jai were scheduled to arrive at 10:15 on the dot, presumably to make peace and Russo would come out, ready and willing to work. Before any major damage could be done, a joint task force would surround and storm the building, rescuing Auggie and Jai and hopefully arresting Russo. Well, the hopefully arresting was on the task force's part. Not Annie's.

She had never killed anyone before. Even in her wildest assignments, she had never had to kill anyone (probably because of her ever loyal, ever competent, ever loving Voice in her Ear) but if Auggie was badly hurt, if Auggie was…dead…then…

Matter of factly, she clicked off the safety of her gun.

…there was a first time for everything.

_**/**_

"_Look I had no right to be all in ya face about Princess. It's just…well, ya never know what ya got 'til it's gone, ya know?"_

"_Yeah, I know. What I__** don't**__ know is why I'm here, Paulie. What's so important that it can't wait until after dark o' clock at night?"_

Russo appreciated the calm poise that "Mitchell" had. His woman was a complete hellcat, loud and unnecessarily violent. It had taken all of his control not to march over and backhand the sass right out of her. All these "modern" women insisted on letting every thought that came into their head out and becoming incensed when they were not listened to. The men of today bowed to every little whim and wondered why they were in poverty and deprived of their woman's body. Yet, "Mitchell" was a balance of old and new. His "Princess" could go about her business to a certain point but once she crossed the line, he acted. He had heard about his actions in a sorry excuse for a club and had been impressed.

Mr." Mitchell" would not be an easy kill. He always enjoyed his craft more when there was a challenge…

"_You run a club. Clubs need booze and I hooked up with a guy that'll give ya a helluva discount on some Grey Goose. That's Princess' favorite, after all."_

"_Actually, tequila is her favorite poison but a discount…I could work with that. There's a chair nearby, isn't there?"_

"_Yeah, why don't you sit right over…?"_

Russo's traq dart found its mark.

_**/**_

"_Juarez to Base: Wilcox is down. I repeat, Wilcox is down."_

"Status of Anderson?"

"_He's hanging tight in the chair. Waiting for Russo to come to him."_

"Hold position."

_**/**_

"Good evening, Mr. Mitchell. I'm afraid your friend here will be indisposed for a bit so why don't we chat? You move surprisingly well for a man with your condition."

"My eyes are useless, not the rest of me.", Auggie replied calmly, listening as the man's Italian leather shoes came steadily towards him.

A rough hand jerked his head back and he could feel the hot light on his skin, illuminating the marks left by Annie's teeth. He called up the image he had formed of her face, her scent, her warmth…his breath slow and softened, his body unconsciously going into a self preservation mode.

"Such a firecracker, your Princess is, huh? My own wife had a tendency to bite. I enjoyed it until I found her bites on someone else. I loved her dearly but I could not accept the dishonor. My brothers had a long talk with her."

Brothers meaning Angelnetti scum and Talk meaning a 4 day period of mental and sexual assault until she was found in a ditch on the Turnpike. A bit of fear and revulsion broke through his shield. This man spoke of his wife's murder as easily as he would discuss his March Madness Brackets. The fear was not for himself but for the potential victims that this man could claim if left alive…

"Let's get to the facts. I know that you're not who you say you are. You reek of law enforcement, even with your, in your own words, useless eyes, so my question is: who are you working for?"

"The Pope." he snarked, resulting in the first of many blows to his face.

_**/**_

"Annie, I need you to…"

"If I have the shot, I'll take it."

"Annie, that wouldn't do any good for the people that Russo's killed before."

"I don't care. He won't kill anyone else and he hurt my man. Besides, if you really didn't want him dead, you would've sent me back to Langley. Look me in the eye and say otherwise."

Joan exchanged a look with Madeline Smith and then replied, "I can't. However, in order to avoid an inquiry, I suggest using nonlethal force until the need arises for more decisive measures."

Annie joined the rest of the Alpha Team and the steel in her eyes barely stood up to the threatening tears. They had listened to Auggie being hit over a period of 15 minutes and Wilcox was coming around. Once Russo shifted his attention to him, they would move in. Despite her bravado, Joan knew that if there was a choice between killing Russo and tending to Auggie, she would choose the latter anytime.

It wouldn't stop Joan from keeping an eye on her in the future, though.

_**/**_

The last of the fog faded and Jai saw a bruised but conscious Auggie now restrained in the chair, refusing to break under the assault. His nose was gushing blood, staining the crisp white of his dress shirt and he could see that his lip had been split on the ring Russo had neglected to remove. Russo was slowly losing control over his rage, his blows coming with more frequency but Auggie didn't make a sound of pain. He even spat blood onto his interrogator, impressing him.

All differences aside, Jai saw a strong, loyal operative, one that was willing to take a vicious beating and even a bullet to finish the mission.

Grabbing his gun from the small of his back, Jai resolved not to let the bullet happen, not only for the sake of the Op but for Annie's.

Aiming, he opened fire and all hell broke loose.

_**/**_

It happened almost in slow motion.

As two spots of red spread on Russo's thigh and chest, the doors were kicked open and law enforcement swarmed in, heading up and to the rooms to bring in the ones hiding there.

Annie only had eyes for Auggie whose head had finally dropped to his chest. Her gun forgotten, she rushed to him and picked his head up, trying to wipe a little blood away with her trembling fingers. Hot, shaky breaths puffed against her fingertips and relief came to war with the worry. He was breathing. He was alive!

"Aug? Come on, Aug…wake up…"

"_A-Annie_?" he moaned softly.

"Hey. I'm going to cut you loose, okay?"

He nodded silently and she cut the rope tying his wrists back. His body began to slump down the chair but she caught him, holding him carefully due to at least 2 broken ribs. His face was darkening by the second with bruises, his shirt was ruined, his mop top was dripping with sweat, and his lip looked as thought it had been slammed in a door.

She had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He was battered but he was alive, gloriously alive, he hadn't left her.

He had kept his promise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. It's been a long journey for us. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this A-Squared epic and I'm looking forward to the next season. My fingers are crossed for more A-Squared awesomeness and some non-cheek kisses (and more) but you know how USA works… anyway, thanks a million for reading, reviewing and enjoying and I look forward to next time. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His first day back at work had been met with great relief and it had taken 15 minutes just to get to the Tech area where a huge red velvet cake (his favorite) was waiting for him. His ribs were healed and the bruising was fading. Annie said that they were shades of greenish yellow now and she kissed every healed patch around his eyes every morning before they got up. After returning from the Shore, she had quietly moved in with him, citing his health and her own health for a reason.

"_This Op made me realize just how much I need you, Aug and I don't want to have to drive across town or go into work just to see you. I want the first and last thing that I see in the morning to be your face…or your underwear on the floor. Either way, I'll be happy…"_

He had never been able to say no to her before and he for damn wasn't gonna start now. She was a good roomie. She didn't rearrange the furniture, she didn't try to change his hipster/old grandpa/gamer style, and she took care of him without becoming clingy. And he could tell that she was happier, especially since the string of Thursday Night Knuckleheads had ended. Danielle had been over the moon after she found them being their "A-Squared" selves (curled up making out in front of MSNBC) and the girls wanted to be flower girls when he "became Uncle Auggie for real".

The door opened and he smiled as grapefruit and heel clicks filled the area.

"Hey. Oooh, red velvet cake…"

Auggie chuckled as she inhaled a chunk and quipped, "Classy.", as she sucked frosting out from under her nails happily.

"Om nom nom.", she deadpanned before sitting next to him.

She had taken off her blazer so he knew that she was back from her turn in front of the Powers that Be. Her debriefing had been the shortest, only a day. His had taken a week due to his time in the hospital and Jai's had just started, promising to be even longer since Arthur had been the one to assign him to the DPD in the first place. Auggie had softened towards the CIA Prince. He really had no choice in the matter. Jai had shot Russo dead to stop him from killing him so although it would be a long time( if ever) before he forgave the man for his prior idiocy, he was determined to become some form of friends with him. Maybe even good friends.

Also, Annie thought that his newfound maturity was hot so that was a huge bonus and motivator.

"How'd it go?"

"Most of it was a bureaucratic groveling/ass covering session for using me as Ben bait. I'm getting quite a chunk of change out of them so I don't become the next Hardy and they don't feel guilty anymore so all's well that ends well. I'm also getting a commendation for going above and beyond to protect Gio and Carm, as are you."

"They get out west, okay?"

"Yep and Gio's over the moon because there's no snow to shovel. Carm's just happy that she's taken to wearing a bikini 90% of the time."

"As he should be." Auggie leered, making her box him lightly on the back of the head.

"Pig!"

"Oink. So, you've come into a CIA windfall, what are you gonna do with it?"

"I was thinking of saving it up so I can man-nap you to someplace tropical and private towards the dead of winter."

"_**Man-nap**_?" he chortled.

"Well, you're certainly not a kid. You're _**all**_ man, baby." she leered with a sex kitten's giggle as she walked out.

The door slid shut and Stu sighed wistfully, watching as she strutted to her desk.

"You're a damn lucky bastard, man."

Yeah, he really was.

**FIN.**


End file.
